Fukkatsu
by Ketsueki0
Summary: Akatsuki is still at large and after the Kyuubi. When they lose their grip on their trump card, Konoha finds a familiar face and powerful ally in their midst. NaruHina, mentions of ShikaTem, LeeSaku, and MinaKushi.
1. The Results of Treason

**Disclaimer: Um, well we can't think of anything witty to say so we'll just outright say it. We don't own Naruto..make us admit it, why don't you?! We like to pretend.**

**A/N: This is actually important. This fanfic goes AU after Gaara's resurrection. Oh, and it's in the future. That's all I think.**

**Rookie nine ages: 19**

**Gai's team ages: 20**

**And I think you can figure everyone else's out. **

**Random quote: "Little girl meat!! So tender and sweet!"**

**- Gluttony, Fullmetal Alchemist, Volume 14**

Chapter one:

The trees shifted slightly in the serene breeze, the grass rippling underfoot. Despite the peaceful morning, one irate kunoichi marched through the thick forest, towards the rendezvous point she and her teammates had set.

Furiously she glanced around, and, finding the object of her anger, proceeded to flay him.

"What did you _do_, Hyuuga Neji?!"

Lee jumped up immediately from his perch on a fallen tree. "Tenten-san! I am sure that there is a reasonable explanation."

"There _is_!" Tenten said heatedly. "You provoked him, didn't you Neji?"

Neji remained silent, taking Tenten's accusations in stride.

"You are one of his best friends now." Tenten calmed down, seeming fit to give Neji an explanation. "So naturally you can get under his skin in ways others can't. _And_, after becoming Rokudaime, well he can _abuse_ that power just a tad."

"Especially if he is angered." Lee added.

"So you believe that it is my doing that we were given border patrol as apposed to the promised S-rank mission?" Neji questioned softly, his fingers locked together, supporting his chin. "I may have done something." He admitted.

"We had a mild argument and as the last word, I left Naruto to pay the ramen bill."

"Let me get this right." Tenten struggled to keep a straight face. "You made _Uzumaki Naruto_ pay for his own ramen bill?"

She slapped a hand to her mouth in an attempt to prevent herself from laughing. "Nobody has _ever_ braved his wrath to try something like that before. At least it's nothing drastic."

Lee grinned. "You call not paying Naruto-kun's bill _nothing drastic_?"

"Course not, I was joking!" She gasped before they both dissolved into gales of laughter.

"It may not be anything to you, but it is my life Naruto is set to destroy." Neji stated monotonously.

They both quieted down considerably, shuddering at the thought of Naruto out to get their blood.

"Just bite back your pride and apologize to him." Tenten frowned, considering her own advice. "On second thought, just repay that damn bill."

Neji gave a curt nod. "We still have until the end of the day. Use the headsets if anything unusual is sensed. We'll split up and meet back here at dusk."

O

Unceremoniously he stumbled through the undergrowth, branches snagging at his torn clothing and hair. The occasional one whipping his face, drawing blood. But he no longer cared.

He blinked rapidly, snarling weakly in rage as his vision began to fail him. His chakra was nearly depleted from recent fights but under no circumstances would he let himself die. Not _yet_, at least.

Wearily he focused on probing for a chakra signature, after all patrol should be close by. He hoped that the jounin sensei would at least recognize him and let him tell his story. Then, a flare of hope ignited within his core when he finally sensed one.

He no longer cared that he was creating a great deal of noise, that he was leaving behind a blood trail, that he was slowly dying. None of that mattered, nothing did, except getting back in time.

O

Tenten's gaze shotup in bewilderment. This man couldn't be...well...preposterous! But all the clues were pointing there. Not wanting to think about the consequences, Tenten focused on the task at hand.

"Neji, Lee. I think you should come see this." Her voice sounded weak, even to her, and she winced at how pathetic she seemed.

She didn't have to wait long, as she set to work on the body, she heard her two teammates land softly beside her. Tenten noted the sharp intake of breath and tensing of muscles. She realized that they had both recognized the figure and that she had better explain before they became homicidal.

"Uchiha." Neji hissed. At seeing the hauntingly familiar face, he felt his anger flare.

They had risked their _lives_ to stop this man.

Resisting the urge to finish his life himself, Neji pinched the bridge of his nose. He tried to concentrate and think rationally on what form of action the Rokudaime would want them to take.

"His condition?" He opened his previously closed eyes.

"Critical. I'm no medic-nin but I healed what I could. He's not stabilized but he's not going to up and die on us either."

"Bring him to the hospital for the time being. I'll have Haruno-san heal him considering he needs to speak for interrogation.

O

He saw himself and Itachi with startling clarity. Different memories flitted into his mind, surfacing and leaving a slight ache in his chest. In some they were eating or training and talking. He saw Itachi carrying him home piggyback after a long day at the academy.

Then he realized the problem. Sasuke saw what had been nagging at him. These were all kind, gentle memories, glossing over years of accumulated mistrust, hate and bloodshed between the brothers.

Sasuke snarled. He didn't have any conscious; he felt no remorse for slaying Itachi. He sighed and closed his eyes to block out the memories and to halt their torment. But they were ingrained into his eyes, replaying and taunting him with naivety.

The last memory set him off. It was the last time he had seen Itachi before plunging Kusunagi into his unprotected chest and leaving without a backward glance, blood staining his hands permently.

He felt his eyes burning. No, he would not cry, had not cried..Sasuke allowed a small cry of frustration to slip past his guarded lips as everything went black.

O

He woke up with a soft intake of breath, immediately raising his hands, searching for any wetness on his face. Finding none, Sasuke shifted in his bed, checking his surroundings, always alert.

From the slightly metallic scents, he guessed himself to be in a hospital. So whoever had found him, brought him back here. He obviously did not have and immediate death penalty.

His thoughts drifted back to Itachi and in a flash, the slight warmth in his chest disappeared. His mood dampened but he never cried, he could not cry, had not cried since that faithful night Itachi crushed his naive heart.

That day he had made a silent, sorrowful promise. A sworn promise, hatched in hate, to kill Itachi and never again would he stand by helpless and crying.

O

The Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato was sitting in his desk doing the thing he dreaded the most. He lifted his hand and grabbed...a pencil. His hand trembled as he lowered it to the paper.

_Ugh, paperwork_. He sighed, gazing longingly out the window.

Suddenly, the door crashed open with a loud bang and the Hokage's peaceful but bored mood dissolved. He jumped in his desk, glancing over to the door. Haruno Sakura stood in the doorway, breathing heavily.

"Naruto!" She yelled at the bewildered Hokage. "I just got the latest update on the patients! Sasuke has regained conscious recently!"

"What?!" Naruto howled in outrage. "I'm the Hokage and I don't even get informed of these important happenings until my assistant tells me?"

Sakura shot him a scathing glare. "I'm not you're assistant. That's sexist baka! Maybe it's because you're not a medic-nin. This is _hospital_ information and I know how much you hate hospitals. It's not like you'd find out this stuff if you never venture there. You might want to question him though. I've already healed him." Sakure ignored her leader's loud outburst and long string of curses.

"Yes...and Sakura-chan, do you want to come? After all, he _was_ your crush." Naruto added in a mocking tone wiggling an eyebrow.

_**You'll pay for that! Shannaro!**_

"Why yes, _Hokage-sama_." Sakure spat out, trying to keep herself in check, the vein on her temple popping out. "Oh, and the Kazekage, Gaara-sama will be coming this afternoon for the meeting. Be prepared."

"Boring...boring." Naruto muttered, waving his hand around in the air as he stood up.

Haruno Sakure was a slim young woman. She wore a dark pink sleeves shirt with black knee length shinobi pants. Her light pink locks were shoulder length and she wore her Konoha hitai-ate like a headband. She was of jounin level though she sported no vest.

Naruto wore the robe and hat of the Hokage which he quickly discarded. Underneath, he wore traditional jounin uniform. He wore his hitai-ate around his neck, leaving his shaggy golden hair to fall messily into his eyes, which had grown more unruly over the years.

"Naruto...I know you don't takediplomatic meetings seriouslybut this is going to be the first time you'll be meeting Gaara-sama as the Hokage, so..." Sakure warned trailing off.

"Yeah, yeah. I know but I really _do _need to see Sasuke though. Come on!" The Uzumaki dashed out the door with a _very _angry Sakure on his heels.

"Naruto, that's just an excuse to get out of the office and away from the paperwork! Watch out! You're supposed to be an _example _for others! Don't crash into people!"

_**Never mind, that's Sai. You go right ahead and knock him down. Payback for calling me Ugly Hag. Shannaro!**_

"Suimasen Sai. I'm sure he didn't try that. Are you okay?" Sakure asked. She smiled sweetly, her eye twitching dangerously.

"Hai." Sai answered. "Where was he going?"

"It's Sasuke," Sakure spoke very fast in her hast as she tried not to let Naruto out of her sight. "He's finally woken up!"

"You are excited to see him, after..."

"Well, no. Not really." Sakure admitted sadly. "But I can't leave Naruto alone. You know how he can get..." She glanced quickly around and swore. "Damn! I really have to go! I'll see you around."

Sai nodded. He had only met this _Sasuke _once and he had heard about the stories of his treachery. He would also miss his only true friends. Would he be abandoned in their nostalgia? It would be harder after learning of friendship and emotions, from those two.

"Sai, is something the matter?" Sakure asked peering closer at him.

"Iie." Sai answered, plastering a wide fake smile onto his face. Sayonara..." He waved and turned to leave.

"It's not _goodbye_, just I'll talk to you later!" The pink haired woman trailed off. She winced, Sai had sounded a little..._depressed_. She waved and turned to run after the hyper Hokage.

When Sakura reached the hospital, Naruto was shifting frantically though a clipboard, muttering curses at random, glaring at anyone who dared approach him.

"You should have waited for _me_ to get here." Sakure sweatdropped.

"You're too slow!" The blonde grunted.

Sakure sighed. "That's because you have to much energy. Here, let me see it." She held out her hand.

"Well what would you expect after being cooped up in that blasted tower all day?!" Naruto huffed indignantly as he held out the clipboard for Sakure.

The woman took the offered papers and shuffled through them. "Hmm...let's see...Sasuke is in the intensive care unit, room 206."

Nerves starting to make themselves known, they slowed down considerably, trudging in a thick silence up the stairs.

The ANBU squad guarding the door bowed in respect as the Rokudaime approached them, moving to the side, allowing entrance. Sakure reached for the handle. Surprisingly, it was Naruto who stopped them. His head was lowered with his bangs in his face.

"Sakura-chan...have you ever wondered? What if Sasuke doesn't except us as friends anymore?" He looked up. His expressive cerulean eyes filled with sadness.

Haruno Sakure stared at the Hokage quizedly. _Naruto...that's quite advanced thinking for you._ She marveled

"We _don't_ know but there's only one way to find out." She announced.

Naruto flashed her an uneasy grin as the pink haired kunoichi yanked open the door.

Inside they found Uchiha Sasuke with his arms tucked underneath his head. He was staring blankly at the ceiling.

"That ceiling done something to offend you...teme?" The Rokudaime asked, breaking into an ear to ear grin. He shifted nervously, trying to make light of the serious topic.

Said man slowly turned his head to face his two old teammates. "Hn...Usuratonkachi."

Sasuke was a just as pale as he had been before his defection and looked just as elegant. His ebony hair was still spiky and resembled a duck's butt, though it was a tad bit longer. At the moment he dawned the garments of Konoha's hospital. He was still the same Sasuke, the village heart throb.

The young kunoichi stood by the side watching the short exchange. She had her hands held against her chest, wringing them slowly, hoping that things went smoothly. Tears swam in her eyes, not spilling over when she heard those familiar insults.

"Sasuke." She whispered, carefully walking over and hugging to the Uchiha heir briefly. There was no real warmth in her caress or greeting.

Sasuke's eyes softened but still he pushed the young medic-nin away from him. "Sakura...stop." Sasuke's tone didn't sound hostile or angry. It sounded so...Sasuke like that Sakure smiled sadly.

"Well Sasuke..." Naruto prepared himself for what he was about to ask. "Why'd you come back?" He sighed.

Sasuke flinched. He had been expecting something along the lines of this but still it hurt to have his friend ask him that. "Where is Hokage-sama? I would rather if she questioned me on this."

"What makes you think it's a _her_?" The Uzumaki's grin sliding off his face.

"So there _is_ a Rokudaime. Where is he then?" Sasuke demanded. He was getting quite annoyed and the dobe's content attitude was beginning to fade away, becoming grim.

"Right in front of you." The blonde growled at the surprised expression the Uchiha sported. "What? You don't think that I could be? You haven't changed at all." He hissed.

"And you have. It just came as a surprise. I was not expecting you to have grown this much." He was unable to accept the fact that his clumsy friend was now his superior in strength as well as politically and wisdom.

Naruto's cerulean orbs turned icy and glittered with power. "Sakura-san, please leave us." He commanded.

Sakure shuddered. It was times like these which Naruto really scared her. He truly had the aura of a powerful and great leader.

"Hai." She bowed at the door and muttered. "Sayonara." Before shutting it behind her. She took a deep calming breath, trying to compose herself. She hoped things didn't result to violence in the room. Still, she saw fit to warn the ANBU guards.

O

"Will you answer my questions without the use of an ANBU squad?" Naruto turned away from the Uchiha, facing the wall with his arms crossed in front of him.

The threat was clear. If an ANBU squad was brought in things would become violent. It would be Intelligence agents and they specialized in torture and interrogation.

Was his _friend_ willing to go as far as torture him for answers? "Hn." Sasuke replied.

Taking this as a _yes_, Naruto continued. "Sasuke, I'm not just your friend anymore. I'm the Hokage. And I can _not_ treat one captive any differently than the rest. I'm already trying my hardest!" His voice becoming desperate.

"As you know, the penalty for treason is death. I'm trying my best to convince the council otherwise but..."

"I understand. I might be killed."

"So will you answer my questions?"

Sasuke closed his eyes. "As long as my answers do not, in anyway, harm myself. That information remains guarded."

The Uzumaki nodded slowly, before turning to stare determinedly at Sasuke. "Why have you returned?"

"I have no more goals." The brunette stated.

"That's not good enough, damn it!" The Rokudaime roared punching the floor.

"Hokage-sama!" A neko masked ANBU bursted through the door after hearing the outburst and the sounds of a fight.

"Leave. I'm fine." The blonde commanded.

The ANBU bowed before exiting the room hesitantly, closing the door with a snap.

"I thought that I was going to die." Naruto turned to stare wide eyed at Sasuke who had his head lowered. "You were my only true friend. I had to see you one last time before I left this world."

"You would have died if Tenten hadn't found you." Naruto whispered. "Why did you have so many injuries? What were you doing?"

"I betrayed Orochimaru. I fought with him until he lay dead at my feet." Sasuke snarled. "Then I went after Itachi. He has also taken his last breath."

"You do realize that even if you are not killed, you will still be punished in some way. I can not save you from that." Naruto's piercing gaze softened a fraction. "I should be leaving now. I have paperwork to get back to." He shuddered.

"Surely killing two dangerous nuke-nin atones for something." Sasuke tone was angry, demanding an answer.

Naruto paused at the door. His hand resting against the doorknob, head lowered.

"Sayonara." He whispered to the last Uchiha. "Don't even think of escaping, there are ANBU stationed around the hospital and there are more guarding your room."

He watched as Sasuke frowned. Gomen. But I can't make this any easier on you." The blond gave Sasuke no time to answer and quickly left, shutting the door with force brought on by anger, guilt and frustration.

The brunette gazed despairingly at the closed door, wishing that his old friend would enter again, grinning stupidly.

"What have I done?" He whispered, slowing rolling on his side away from the door.

O

**Mirb: Thanks for reading :) and we hope you guys liked it **_**stay tuned**_** O.o ...although..you can't really with a computer and such...meh screw it!**

**Tsuki: Yes, that was painful...Well everyone says it so I'll just uphold tradition (imagine online tradition) R&R!** **I don't take flames but constructive criticizem I'm all for!**

**Dictionary of Japanese words:**

**Kunoichi: Female ninja**

**-san:** **It's equivalent to 'Mr.' or 'Mrs.' in English**

**Rokudaime: Sixth **

**-kun: A title used for guys when you're close to them**

**Jounin: A rank of ninja **

**Sensei: Teacher**

**Medic-nin: Medical ninja**

**Kusunagi: Sasuke's sword**

**Konohagakure no Sato: Hidden Leaf Village**

**Baka: Idiot **

**-chan: A title used for girls when you're close to them**

**Shannaro: 'Hell yeah' or 'Hell no' depends on what she's saying**

**Suimasen: Sorry**

**Hai: Yes**

**Iie: No**

**Sayonara: Goodbye**

**Teme: Bastard**

**Usuratonkachi: Clumsy idiot**

**-sama: Equivalent to 'Lord'**

**Neko: Cat**

**Nuke-nin: Missing ninja**

**Gomen: Sorry**


	2. Yakusoku

**Disclaimer: Do we really have to go over this every chapter? -sighs-**

**We would like to say thank you to Ryuuki Kisaki who is our first reviewer and dedicate this chapter to them.**

**Tsuki: You should have seen me when we got our first review. I freaked and dragged my whole family down to read it. -laughs- I don't know about Mirb but judging from the email I got...I'd say she was just as excited as me!**

**Mirb: OMG you have no idea how much I spazzed out when I saw someone say something! I started running in several circles! GAH D: . –ahem- the sad thing is, is that, that's not very far from the truth. tysm:. It was like that time when I read chapter 367 of the naruto manga. I threw all my papers of my desk and started screaming HELL YEAH!. If you don't know what I'm talking about… Well… lol  
**

**Also, we forgot to say but "Fukkatsu" means resurrection or revival.**

**A/N: The characters may seen OOC but that's because they're older and wiser than cannon!**

**Random quote: Noooo, there's no way I, a mere handsome and sexy shopkeeper, could possibly have bankai!"**

**---- Urahara Kisuke, Bleach**

Chapter two:

Naruto stormed down the streets towards the Hokage tower, actually growling at unlucky citizens to step out of his direct path.

The meeting with Gaara had gone marvelously, considering the subject matter, and the blond was proud that he had sat through the entire thing. There had been the discussion on Kiri and how the Mizukage had made it quite clear in their previous meeting that he felt threatened by the friendship between Konoha and Suna.

The Mizukage had not gone out and specifically told them that, but rather had hinted in between words. Naruto had still perfectly understood his hidden meaning. The Mizukage was brass and did nothing to gloss over his accusations.

That was the whole point of his and Gaara's hastily sprung discussion. Of course, if Kiri should get wind of their meeting, it would only further enhance their Kage's accusation.

The Rokudaime snorted. Not that he cared, it still felt damn good disobeying and angering his elders.

There were three things that had fueled his temper:

One, was a report from Gaara. He had confirmed Naruto's suspicions. There was no uprising in Otogakure, which there should have been since, according to Sasuke, Orochimaru was dead.

The blond made a mental note to investigate into the matter further.

Two, was his upcoming meeting with the stiff, corrupted, old council. Naruto had always detested the council, though he admitted that he enjoyed the company of some, such as Hyuuga Hiashi and Akimichi Chouza, but disliked some of the older and less bearable member such as Danzo, Koharu and Homura. They were all rotten to the core, hating him for being Kyuubi's jinchuuriki and wished for nothing more than to hand over the power of Hokage to someone, who, in their minds, was better deserving of the post.

His third problem had come in the form of a toad summon. It had appeared during his meeting with Gaara, shocking them both and adding some color to the formal event.

It had hopped across the table, and none to gracefully, plopped down in the middle of the map, that only seconds before, they had been pouring over.

The toad had ignored their glares and begun to croak out a message from Jiraiya, of all people. Apparently, the old pervert would be visiting him today. The last time he had seen Jiraiya had been years ago, and Naruto had relentlessly drilled it into his head, that should Jiraiya feel the urge to come back, _warn_ him before doing so.

Naruto grimaced. _Unless, this is his idea of a joke. __**Beforehand**__, I meant days not minutes, and he knows that!_

"Some of us have proper manners and morals, and actually have to get a job done before a giant pervert threatens the peace!" He shouted to no one in particular, shaking a fist in the air.

"Naruto-kun?!"

He whipped around and came face to face with Hinata. Naruto swore mentally when he felt himself coloring slightly.

"Er, Hinata! Hello, I'm...um..just kind of frustrated..." He finished lamely, scratching the back of his neck in a nervous gesture.

Hinata shook her head and let out a soft laugh. "I can see. What was that about perverts?"

Naruto observed her for a second, smiling. _Lately it seems as though she's gaining confidence around me and I'm losing mine around her._

"Oh, Jiraiya-sensei is coming to visit." He tried to make light of the situation.

"Really? That's not a good thing. The onsen will lose a lot of money during that time." Hinata remarked, falling into stride with Naruto. "Have you mentioned to the onsen owners about putting up warning signs for the women?"

"That's the problem." Naruto grimaced. "I just got Jiraiya-sensei's letter and he's coming today!"

Hinata frowned. "You don't think that he knew what you intended to do and then purposely told you late to thwart your plans?"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know, but damn, that made my head hurt. What?" He noticed Hinata cracking a grin.

"Well Temari-san's here visiting Shikamaru-san and if she, Sakura-san and Tsunade-sama all catch Jiraiya-sama, I don't think he'll be to eager to try peeking again."

"You're probably right." Naruto wasn't sure if even someone like Jiraiya was deserving of such a cruel fate.

"I wanted to ask you something. Are you mad at Neji-niisan?"

The Rokudaime's face darkened. "Yes," he sniffed, "he made me pay the ramen bill at Ichiraku's."

Hinata let out a tinkling giggle and Naruto decided that he quite liked her laugh.

"You shouldn't be too mad at him." She chided softly. "He's taking it harder than you may think."

"Really?" Naruto grunted. "I always thought that he was an emotionless bastard."

"Well isn't Gaara-sama the same? And he's like a brother to you." Hinata pointed out.

Naruto opened his mouth to retort but frowned. "Okay, you've got me there. Neji _is_ my best friend. I'm just messing with his mind." He grinned evilly.

Hinata smiled and Naruto felt a swooping sensation in his stomach. "I thought as much."

"Hey, Hinata..." Naruto asked with a sudden spurt of courage. "Do you want to do something together sometime, like friends?" He stumbled over his words in his haste to get them out.

He felt as though he had swallowed a rock as he saw her frown. What had he done wrong?

"Naruto-kun, are you doing this just because you're friends with Neji-niisan?"

"What? No!" Naruto said with both shock and relief that she was not refusing him. "Hinata, I like _you_."

Hinata's face lit up. "How much?" She whispered.

Naruto hesitated, Neji was his best friend, and over the years, pretty protective of his cousin. Did he want to brave angering him? "A lot." He admitted.

Hinata blushed, not expecting such a direct response. "Um, well...Naruto-kun..."

The Rokudaime grinned cheekily. "What happened to all your confidence? Hinata," He took a deep breath, "would you like to...what I mean is...would you—

Naruto was cut off mid-sentence by a poof of smoke and a very loud, very obnoxious _thing_.

"Hey Naruto! It's so great to see you! Doing well I see." Jiraiya commented, eyeing Hinata.

She squeaked as the white haired pervert made no attempt to cover the fact that he was mentally undressing the young woman.

Hyuuga Hinata was curvy and beautiful. She had grown up and no longer his behind a ridiculously oversized coat. She wore a light lilac tank top with fingerless mesh gloves. Around her neck, she wore Konoha's hitai-ate and tattoed proudly on her left shoulder was a small image of the Hyuuga clan crest. Hinata sported black shinobi pants with matching shinobi sandals. Strapped to her right thigh was her shinobi weapon pouch. Her hair, she had let grow out, and was currently tied up in a loose, low ponytail.

"What's this?" Jiraiya exclaimed, catching sight of their flushed and embarrassed faces. "Ah, young love, I remember it...Go on, finish your conversation, just strike some intimate poses while you're at it. I won't interrupt!" He pulled out a notepad from his pocket.

"You _already _did, **hentaisha**!" Naruto shouted, he turned to Hinata. "Warii, it was...nothing."

She fixed her gaze on the ground, taking a deep breath. "I understand, later ne?" She gazed imploringly at him, offering a wobbly smile.

The blond's eyes lit up. "Hai, Hinata. Later. Yakusoku..."

O

"Damn, that hits the spot!" Jiraiya whistled, a pale red blush tinting his cheeks. He tipped the bottle back taking large gulps of sake.

"I missed this!" He announced with a sigh, circling his arm around a beautiful redhead, hugging her close.

"Jiraiya-sama," She purred in his ear, rolling the 'r's, "tell us all about your great adventure again..." She sensually dragged one finger in patterns across his chest.

"So many beautiful women!" He exclaimed with loud laugh. "And such _great_ opportunities, it's a shame really, but I have to get going..."

"Please..." One brunette sulked, sticking out her bottom lip in a pout as she gazed at him through long, thick lashes. "Just stay the night...we'll make it worth your while..." Her tones measured in a seducing whisper as she threaded her dainty fingers through Jiraiya's hair.

"I've been given restrictions by your _great_ Naruto-_sama_." He growled. "But I'll come back here tomorrow, it's a promise, beautiful."

They reluctantly loosened their grip on him, some nodding sadly, others pouting or winking.

Jiraiya grinned. "It's not your fault baby...It's just that I've been threatened."

He left with lingering kisses and promises to return, grinning perversely as he stumbled out the door, having already paid in advance.

He lurched in the direction of the forest, since he realized that he'd be staying there for the rest of the night. No way was he going back to his place and risk Tsunade or Naruto chancing upon him in his current state.

_No_, he thought venomously, _I am __**not**__ afraid of the gaki._

Through the drunk haze, he tried to remember the direction of the clearing that he used to hide from Tsunade in.

He thought that he had caught a flash of yellow, but soon dismissed the notion when he did not catch sight of it again.

Jiraiya pulled back a tree branch obscuring his hideout from view and nearly jumped when he was that there was already a figure standing there. From his posture, Jiraiya could determine that the man was very nervous, though he gave nothing away.

Even in his drunk stupor, Jiraiya noticed that the guy was extremely familiar. He squinted, racking his brain, trying to match a name with the face.

"Naruto!" He exclaimed finally. "What are you doing out here?"

At the mention of that name, the blond man jumped. "Jiraiya-sensei! I was wondering how long it would take you to get here."

"You're not...Naruto?" Jiraiya was struggling to wrap his brain around the concept.

"Sensei, I'm..." The blond man took a deep breath, fidgeting slightly as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. "You may not accept it...but I'm Namikaze Minato. Wait, don't! I can prove it." He added quickly when Jiraiya's expression turned murderous.

"Do it." The sannin commanded, his voice hard and guarded. "Do Hiraishin and Rasengan."

Jiraiya watched closely, with a critical eye, and when he could detect no genjutsu, let out a shaky breath.

"What about...Kuchiyose?" He almost dreaded asking.

After watching the hand seals, and as Gamakichi appeared, only vanishing when Jiraiya commanded (albite loud grumbling and complaints.), did the sannin walk hesitantly walk over to the young blond man.

"Minato?" Jiraiya's voice was hopeful and he pulled him into a bone-crushing hug when he nodded.

"Sensei, I'm surprised that you can think so clearly, considering how drunk you are."

Jiraiya laughed. "I've taught you for all those years, you should know me better. I'm not as drunk as I let on to be." There was a twinkle in his eyes. "You do realize that I'm not through with you yet. I want to hear how this happened, in _detail_ and I'm going to have the medic-nins search you for any kind of seals and such."

"That's fine." Minato chuckled warmly, then his expression grew solemn. "Being dead for so long...you don't get any updates on the living. You mentioned Naruto, Sensei, tell me about him. Tell me about my son's life.

O

**Mirb: Thanks to anyone who reads:D. yes that's all I have to say. Deal with it**

**Tsuki: Um...R&R? Don't be mad at me...I know it's a cliffhanger lol. I'm actually proud with this chapter. Hinata and Naruto's interactions were cute. :)**

**Dictionary of Japanese words:**

**Kiri: Hidden Mist Village**

**Suna: Hidden Sand Village**

**Otogakure: Hidden Sound Village**

**Jinchuuriki: Power of human sacrifice. It's just what the containers of the tailed beasts are called **

**Onsen: Hot spring**

**niisan: Brother or cousin**

**Shinobi: Ninja**

**Hentaisha: Pervert**

**Warii: My bad**

**Yakusoku: Promise**

**Ne: Used as an attention grabber at beginning of sentences like "Hey" and used as "Right?" at the ends of sentences**

**Gaki: Brat**

**Hiraishin: Flying Thunder God Technique. Minato's signature jutsu and the technique that earned him the title "Konoha's Yellow Flash"**

**Genjutsu: Illusionary techniques **

**Kuchiyose: Summoning technique**

**Sannin: Three. Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru earned the title as "The Legendary Sannin"**


	3. Destinies Entwined

**Disclaimer: It's like they want you to say that you own it then get it over with... well: No. Own. There, simple.**

**Sorry.**

**Tsuki: Please don't kill us! -dodges random pointy objects- We have many reasons for not posting earlier. Mine are... I had the dreadful writers block bug and my teachers are starting to swamp me all of a sudden. I hate having t o do any sort of oral presentation and Ms. Rumboldt gave us a speech and an oral presentation to do... and Ms. Conway gave us a speech. -cries and hides in corner- Sometimes I think my teachers hate us.**

**Mirb: -ahem- sorry for the wait... uhhh you see I was busy with school and such on the weekend... um I mean homework. But I did print it out and brought it to English class! Then I doodled on the back.. :D Interestingly enough, I forgot it at school :D. -ahem- so. **_**Then**_** I told Tsuki I forgot it and then she completely revamped it. Oh it is so much better! lol! Enjoy!**

**Random quote: I love dogs! Dogs embody loyalty! They follow their masters' commands above all else! Be a jerk to them and they don't complain and they never once beg for a paycheck! Trust me Fury, they're the great servants of man!**

—**Roy Mustang, Fullmetal Alchemist**

Chapter Three:

Naruto shifted in his bed, trying to settle into a more practical and comfortable position. It was useless, the minute his head had hit the pillow he had been tossing and turning. He groaned, peeking at his clock and felt his jaw drop when his sleep deprived mind filtered the numbers.

He threw a bare arm over his eyes, debating whether or not to actually risk getting up from the warmth of his bed.

Naruto realized that he would definitely not be getting back to sleep, since his brief snatches had been filled with a certain dark haired Hyuuga. Not to mention the fact that Kyuubi had felt the need to offer his two cents worth with snarky comments.

Really, he did not want to deal with the sarcastic kitsune again, so Naruto sat up before he could sink back into semi-conscious.

Naruto flopped out of his bed, eyes bleary, and gave one last longing look at his pillow. He groped around in the grey of the early morning light filtering through his window, searching for his jounin vest, which, when found, he tugged over his head.

Naruto trudged over to his mirror and peered at his reflection. He posed in front of it, flexing his muscles and making all sorts of goofy expressions. Instead of trying in vain to flatten his hair, Naruto ran a hand through it, ruffling it up more. Then, suddenly turning solemn, Naruto studied his features seriously.

"I'm going to have to meet up with Hinata today, after all, I _did_ promise her." Deeming himself satisfactory and presentable, Naruto flashed his reflection a cheeky grin, covering up his nervous demeanor.

The blond hopped down the stairs, entering the kitchen and reached for the first item of food that his hand came in contact with. He crammed it into his mouth, too tired to enjoy or identify what exactly it was that he had eaten.

It was a peaceful morning and the air, still crisp and fresh from the night before. There was the occasional person out, some just wandering out to set up shop in hopes of selling some goods.

The hospital, Naruto noted wryly, had been busy the entire night, tending to the ill or injured. He felt a guilty sensation settle in the depths of his stomach as he realized that he had been avoiding visiting Sasuke.

He sighed as he gazed thoughtfully up at the hospital, his eyes glazing over. Could anyone truly fault him on that though?

Sasuke had tried numerous times to end his life, all for the sake of revenge. He had been so hate driven by his desire to gain power and kill Itachi, that he had ultimately lost sight of his morals.

Naruto snorted in scorn. _To me, my nakama takes higher priority than hatred... but then... I guess that is the difference between us._

Naruto blinked, realizing he had been standing outside the hospital while he had been so lost in thought.

He shifted his weight and continued the familiar path to his office. The blond opened the door, but froze, hand still on the doorknob, when he saw two distinctive figures already inside.

Massive boobs. Long, spiky hair.

"Baachan, Sensei...?" He blurted out, still in shock.

Jiraiya and Tsunade were turned away from him, seemingly discussing something of dire urgency. They turned around to face him, guilt washing across both their faces.

Naruto whistled softly. "Like the cat that ate the canary. Okay, what are you up to?"

Tsunade ignored his question, countering with her own. "You never come here this early, what's happened to you?"

"I come and go whenever I please. This _is_ my office after all."

Tsunade let out a mocking laugh. "I'm sure the _going_ is done most often."

There was a moments silence where Naruto gathered his fraying patience. "That's more than I can say for you, unlike _you_, I don't get drunk and fall asleep at the desk." He hissed out.

"No, you do the falling asleep just fine though." She glared furiously at him.

During their argument, all focus slipped off of Jiraiya, just as the sannin had planned to distract Naruto. Jiraiya slunk quietly towards his goal. At the last second, when Jiraiya thought that nothing could go wrong, Naruto's eyes landed on him.

"What are you doing?" The Rokudaime dodged Tsunade, making his way towards the white haired sannin. He shot Jiraiya a murderous glare, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Wait a minute... those are shinobi files."

Jiraiya's hand slithered away, still clutching on to one folder. As Naruto lunged for him, he disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Naruto stood there, baffled and mouth agape. With a glint in his eyes, he rounded on Tsunade.

"Exacly _why_ was Sensei rooting through the files? Do _not_ say that you haven't the slightest idea." He added as an after thought.

The slug sannin gazed at him, her eyes softening with something akin to pity. "Believe me Naruto, when I say you'll find out in due time."

Before Naruto could utter any sound of protest, Tsunade left as well.

"Due time?" He groused angerly as he crossed the office, going over to the filing cabinet and wrenching it open violently. "I just have to find out who's file he took." Naruto grabbed all the files, noting with mounting frustration, that many names he had never even heard of. He growled and tossed his hands in the air, watching heatedly as the folders fluttered around him.

"I _never_ look at these, like I'd be able to tell if one is missing!" One file caught his eye and Naruto grabbed it in it's descent.

"Odd, it's addressed to me... Sandaime-jiji probably never got to tell his successor about this." He flicked through the pages, snorting when he counted four pages. "I'd never read that much."

He turned back to the first page. "It's from the _Yondaime _Hokage... Namikaze Minato." He growled in anger. "It was supposed to me given to me when I was seventeen, Tsunade-baba obviously didn't know this existed." He muttered. The first page was just instructions.

Naruto shrugged, flipping to the second page, reading on.

Silence filled the room, broken only by a soft gasp of outrage and shock.

Hurt.

Naruto sank to the floor, gazing blankly at the wall.

Anger.

He growled, his eyes flashed red.

Betrayal...

O

Tsunade's eyes were wide and they shone with unshed tears.

Minato squirmed.

Tears.

He hated it when people cried over him.

"Tsunade-san, please don't cry." He murmured quietly.

The blond medic stiffened, briskly wiping her eyes. "I am _not_. Minato, I'm sure you know why I'm here...?"

"Jiraiya-sensei told me that you were going to come to check for any signs of seals or jutsu that may be controlling my mind." Minato walked forward. "I'm ready."

Tsunade braced herself. "I really hope that I don't find anything. I doubt that Jiraiya could handle it..." She rolled up her sleeves. "Get down."

She probed and scanned with her chakra and after one tense hour, Tsunade stretched and ran her hand through her sweat soaked hair.

Relief.

In a whispered tone, her voice cracked from exhaustion and many emotions. "There's nothing. There's nothing there..."

O

It was a beautiful afternoon and Naruto was glad that he could finally escape the office for a while, without having the unnerving feeling of Sakura breathing down his neck constantly.

_Lunchtime, which means Ichiraku's! _Naruto hummed happily.

"Hinata!" He blinked in confusion, halting his happy tune. "Eh, how long have you been waiting here?"

"Not long.. Is something the matter Naruto-kun?" She smiled up at him.

The blond sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Hai, I'll tell you over lunch. Come on, I don't know how long I can enjoy the peace before Sakura comes and drags me back."

Hinata grinned. "Ichikaru's?"

"Ichiraku's." Naruto nodded.

O

"So what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Hinata started after two bowls of steaming hot ramen had been placed in front of them.

"It's..." Naruto shook his head helplessly, meeting her eyes and feeling warmth flood through him. "It's just that... it's hard to find out that the one person that I hate the most, was always the one I unconditionally yearned to meet."

Hinata stopped eating, her eyes wide. "You're not saying that..."

Naruto nodded miserably, his ramen laying forgotten.

"Oh Naruto-kun." Hinata rested her head against his shoulder. There was no pity in her tone, she knew better, just comfort and warm understanding.

"Arigatou, Hinata-chan." He didn't even realize that he had slipped into calling her that, though Hinata's eyes lit up and she beamed. "You're a great... um..."

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" She questioned, noticing his confusion.

"It's just that... I don't know what to call you!" He practically wailed and Hinata could not smother a giggle.

"Oh silly, just call me a friend for now. It's not like we've actually gone out." She hugged him around the neck as she stood up, ready to leave. "Shouldn't you be getting back to work?"

"Do you want to sometime?" He spoke quickly and blushed lightly.

Hinata studied him for a moment. "Uzumaki Naruto. Are you asking me out?"

Naruto nodded meekly, fearing the worst.

"Well then, I'd love to."

Naruto couldn't have been happier.

O

The wind tugged at his hair, playing with blond strands and caressing his face. He shifted into a more comfortable position, tucking his legs underneath him as he sat atop the Hokage monument.

It was moments like this that he loved.

"Yondaime... Oyaji... why couldn't I have been told about this earlier?" He whispered quietly to himself.

Turmoil.

When had his life become so complicated?

He let out a sardonic laugh.

When _hadn't _it been difficult, was a better question.

Naruto lay down on top of the Yondaime's head. _Ironic._

He breathed in the fresh night air. _It's just me out here. Sometimes it's nice to get away from people and to let your masks down._

A flicker of movement caught his attention and Naruto sat up quickly, alert and tense.

_Jiraiya-sensei? What's he going into the forest at this time of night?_

Naruto's brow furrowed in confusion and he stood up gracefully, tracking Jiraiya silently as he stayed to the shadows.

_He hasn't been able to sense me. Something's obviously on his mind..._

Naruto halted when they reached a clearing, he would stay back, he decided, and wait to see what Jiraiya was doing in there.

Faint words trickled to his ears, carried by the wind and magnified by his heightened senses and the blond listened with baited breath.

"Sensei, did you get the information I needed?"

Naruto did not recognize that man's voice, and the fact worried him.

"Here." There was a rustle of paper and Naruto decided that now would be the perfect time to interrupt the little gathering.

He pushed through the trees, entering a moonlit glade.

"Jiraiya..." He trailed off, the words were stuck in his throat.

Hatred.

Naruto stood rooted to the spot. In front of him, staring back at him, was a familiar blond man that he had only seen in pictures and everyday on the Hokage mountain.

A chill crawled down his spine.

"You!" He hissed, anger and hurt darkening his cerulean hues.

O

**Tsuki: I'm evil! Cliffy!** **-Falls off a random cliff-**

**Mirb: I think it's creepy that she changed the things I wanted to tell her. Without seeing my beta-ed copy... -.- ... more to come guys! Stay tuned!**

**Tsuki: Ahhh, I see pretty colors...huh? Oh, oops. Well I hope it was worth the wait...doubtful :P... But R&R guys. We really appreciate all the favs, alerts and reviews we've been getting!**

**Dictionary of Japanese words:**

**Kitsune: Fox**

**Nakama: Friends/Family**

**Baachan: Old woman/Granny**

**-jiji: Old man**

**-baa: Granny**

**Arigatou: Thank you**

**Oyaji: Old man, slightly derogatory word for "Father"**


	4. Conflicting Emotions

**Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto. Isn't that genius? **

**Tsuki: Sorry it's all taking so long now. But like I said, there's school and I also found out that somebody I thought was a friend... actually isn't. She got in trouble with the police and then blamed it on me. So that was depressing and I didn't write for like, six days or so. Luckily though, the police know that it wasn't me and I don't get anything on my record.**

**Mirb: lol sorry for the wait guys. Hehe, Tsuki doesn't have March break... while I do :) ..so yeah : Here it is though..**

**A/N: In this, there is no Uchiha Madara... so the leader of Akatsuki is going to be... Pein!**

**Random quote:** **-Students making loud noises in hallway-**

**Mr. Hillier: What's going on out there?**

**Sarah: Sir, it's a zoo out there.**

**Mr. Hillier: No, it's not. I often say it's not a zoo. Zoos have cages. This is a wild life preserve... Free range Idiots... They're dangerous!**

**Jen: -Gives thumbs up- Awesome...**

—**-Tsuki's math teacher**

Chapter four:

Minato lifted his gaze to meet fiery blue, ironically, the same shade as his own. He winced at the anger and venom blatant in Naruto's voice.

Deep down, he knew that he could not tell Naruto of his parentage and it hurt. _According to Sensei, Sandaime-sama died before he could give my letter to Naruto and Sensei, himself never knew that the letter existed._

Minato inhaled a deep breath, seeking comfort in the familiar smells. "Uzumaki Naruto, ne? You have every right to hate me, but if you will... I would like to apologize. I never phanthomed that the villagers would turn deaf ears to my dying pleas."

"Don't try to give me the sympathy card." Naruto's eyes darkened in anger and he titled his head to face Jiraiya. "What's going on?"

Minato froze. Naruto's tone had risen slightly at the end, betraying his distress. Was it more _fear _and resentment than hatred that his son felt towards him?

The older blond felt as though a blade had pierced his heart. He wasn't sure which was worst.

Jiraiya's eyes met Minato's for a few seconds, he saw the Yondaime's increasing panic. "It's Minato's story to tell, you should ask him."

Naruto's orbs flashed a bloody red, his pupils slitting. But with a softly uttered growl, he forced Kyuubi back into the recesses of his mind.

"He's angry with you as well." Naruto forced a wry grin, his tone cool and measured. "In fact, at the moment he's listing all the possible way that he'd enjoy killing you. They're not pleasant."

Minato stood rooted to the spot. Was Kyuubi gaining so much control over Naruto's body and mind? That had been an attempt at possession. He tried to mask his fear quickly but realized that Naruto had seen his expression and was gazing coldly at him.

"That's another thing that you need to check, Minato. His seal has been tampered with quite a few times." Jiraiya pointed out, breaking the tense silence but from the disappointment in his eyes, he too had seen Minato's fear at being faced with a jinchuuriki.

"Yes, I'll check into that later. That's why I asked Jiraiya-sensei to locate my old research notes." Minato spoke, composing himself. "You wished to know how a currently _dead_ man is standing here in front of you?"

He waited for Naruto's stiff nod before continuing. "According to Sensei, in the fight against Sandaime-sama, Orochimaru used Edo Tensai to resurrect Konoha's Hokages. Sandaime-sama halted it before the last coffin was opened. That was mine.

"Orochimaru," Naruto spat out sharply, "is dead."

Minato's features showed obvious confusion. "He's not. I was resurrected by him recently."

"Sasuke said that he killed him..." Naruto broke off, now muttering to himself. "But that would explain why Otogakure has not been thrust into civil war..." He shook his head deftly. "Never mind that, continue with your explanation."

_And my highest priority now is sending a team down there for investigation. _

Minato didn't question his son's strange behavior, he would probably be left unanswered anyways. "My body was already recreated though, and I was forced into a limbo." He shuddered, eyes losing focus as he drifted into memories. "Between life and death itself. During the duration of those years, my mind was strengthening and I waited. Then, when Orochimaru was fool enough to attempt to resurrect me again, I was ready to be summoned back and I opposed Edo Tensai's hold on my mind."

Naruto nodded bristly. "It makes sense." He admitted it grudgingly.

Minato hummed contentedly. "That leaves us with your seal. You say it's weakening?"

The jinchuuriki narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "It's not that big of a deal. I can deal with him myself."

Jiraiya stepped forward. "Naruto, stop being stubborn, you could use Minato's help. Kyuubi gains control sometimes, it happened just moments ago."

With a grunt of annoyance, Naruto turned to glare at Jiraiya. "That was different. When Kyuubi usually tries to take over, I am feeling anger or frustration. But now, we were both experiencing intense anger, so Kyuubi would find it easier to overpower our mental link. His influence is usually not that strong anymore."

"Still, I would like to have a look at the seal, perhaps reinforce it if I have to." Minato offered softly, hesitance coloring his tone.

Naruto drew back as though struck, his lips curling up in a snarl of defiance. "Just tell Jiraiya-sensei what to do. I don't trust you."

Minato opened his mouth to protest but Jiraiya cut him off. "Fine Naruto, but Minato has to do some research on the subject beforehand."

The younger blond nodded his head absentmindedly in approval at his sensei's words. He made his way to the opening in the glade but paused and turned back to face Jiraiya.

"With an issue this significant, I wouldn't be surprised if you asked me for a favor. So what do you want you old fart?" There were no traces of humor in his eyes, yet Jiraiya grinned.

Naruto was regaining his usual spunk, albite unknowingly.

"Glad you guessed! Actually, I do have one small request." Jiraiya smirked when Naruto rolled his eyes skyward.

"Knowing you, it isn't small." He griped.

Jiraiya continued, ignoring the blond's small comment. "We'll need you to organize Minato's reintroduction meeting in the village for us, got it gaki?"

Naruto nodded, ignoring the jibe, which spoke volumes of his distress to Jiraiya. He turned to leave, glaring daggers at Minato. Just as he pushed the overhanging branches from his path, he turned and leveled Minato with a steady gaze.

"Just tell me one thing," his voice was quiet, laced with years of anguish, "why?"

His eyes searched Minato's face imploringly, desperate for an answer. Realizing that he would not receive one, Naruto's eyes hardened, disguising all emotion that had been playing clearly across his face moments earlier.

"Forget it." He whispered bitterly as he turned and left without a backward glance.

Minato sank to his knees, suddenly finding as though he had no more energy left to support his body weight.

He had not been emotionally prepared for that question.

Suffering.

He had read it in his son's eyes and voice, only too clearly.

"Come on Minato," he felt his sensei's hand on his back, "he'll warm up to you eventually. Naruto does not know of his lineage, will you be telling him?"

"No," Minato spoke firmly, determination coloring his words, "I want Naruto to respect and accept me for who I am, not because he feels obliged to do so."

O

"Stop squirming!"

With a huff, Naruto lowered his gaze back to the stack of mission reports and political documents that he was supposed to be paying attention to.

He gave consent to one absentmindedly and signed it. His meeting with the council was in ten minutes and Naruto felt as though he was a massive ball of nerves.

But Sakura..."

Blue eyes glared defiantly into jade.

"You'll do fine." Her eyes softened. "Just... try not to think about it much beforehand. You tend to work best on your feet."

Naruto sighed, ruffling his hair. "Sakura, that's not the problem here. I'm not definite if I'm wiling to put my all into defending Sasuke when faced with the decision."

Sakura knelt in front of him, cupping his chin lightly. "I understand your conflicting emotions. Follow your heart and do what you believe is correct, after all, no one will fault you."

She glanced over at the clock and realizing the time, hauled Naruto from his chair and began to push him out the door. "You have to leave now, you can't show up late for this."

"Right." Naruto grunted, allowing her to push him out the door as he straightened his hat and ceremonial robes. "Wish me luck Sakura."

"Break a leg!" She called after him and then scowled as she noticed all the unfinished paperwork. _He is going to die a slow and painful death._

O

Naruto sighed and cradled his chin in his hand, fingers drumming a relentless tune on the table as Koharu droned on about different penalties for acts of treason.

"Excuse me, sorry for interrupting you. But I just requested that Uchiha Sasuke is granted pardon from the death sentence... not for you to spout out all this nonsense concerning treason punishments. Are you trying to bore _me_ to death?" He snapped with barely concealed resentment.

"Well, I never...!" Koharu gasped, opening and closing her mouth, ironically resembling a fish. Her wrinkled face, alight with pure hatred.

"Koharu-san, Naruto-san. Will you both please remain calm?" Hiashi spoke patiently with a level tone. "I realize that this meeting has been long and it may grate on your nerves but contain yourselves for a little longer."

"But see here Hyuuga-san," Homura's elderly voice rang out clearing in the now quiet room, "Uzumaki-_sama_ is obviously scheming with the traitorous Uchiha!"

Naruto growled in outrage. How dare that man accuse _him_ of treason. He sprang out of his seat but Nara Shikato sent him a warning glance, silently communicating and asking him to take his seat again.

"What would make you say that, Homura-san?" Shikato asked mildly.

Homura flushed, not expecting to be challenged directly. "Well, he's trying to negotiate about Uchiha's obvious death conviction.

Chouza leveled Homura with neutral gaze. "You do not possess sufficient proof."

Homura and Koharu quieted but directed furious glares at Naruto. _Just you wait until Danzo returns_ they seemed to say.

_And this, _Naruto rolled his eyes, uncaring,_ has been going on for quite a long time too._

O

He walked around the corner, pulling up sharply at the last second so that he didn't crash into Neji.

The Hyuuga eyed him silently, noting distant glaze in Naruto's eyes. "Tough meeting?"

"A bit." Naruto replied sharply, an irritated scowl carved into his features.

Neji sighed softly, it seemed as though the blond had not yet forgiven him. "Naruto, I have been looking for you." He noticed Naruto raising an eyebrow skeptically. "Would you like to get some ramen?" He hurried on, not giving Naruto time to decline without hearing his request.

"Sure you just won't walk out on the tab?" The blond sniffed.

"Gomen, I am truly sorry about that. I will pay the _full_ amount today." As soon as the words left his mouth, Neji regretted them. This would surely cost him a fortune.

Naruto grinned in pure delight. "Sure!" He slung an arm around Neji's shoulders, ignoring the death glare aimed at him. "Wait, first I have to tell Sasuke what the council has decided upon."

The depressing aura was kind of hard to miss. "You do not wish to speak with him." Neji stated.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. "To be honest, I've been avoiding him but I figured that sooner or later... well, I can't run forever so I might as well announce their verdict to him." The blond sighed.

"I shall accompany you." The Hyuuga saw Naruto's silent need for support.

The Rokudaime looked up sharply but smiled softly. "Thanks."

O

The ANBU were, as usual, guarding the entrance when Naruto and Neji reached the top of the stairs. They moved out of the way but Naruto paused in front of them.

"You're the same one as last time I was here, ne?" He studied the Neko mask quizzically. "You should really think about taking a break for once." He continued when they both just gazed cooly at their leader, nodding stiffly.

Neji groaned, latching onto Naruto's arm and dragged him though the doorway.

"Well, nice having a one-sided conversation with you!" He called, just as the door shut behind him.

Naruto stumbled in, twisting to loosen the Hyuuga's death grip on his arm.

"Neji..." He grinned cheekily, ignoring Sasuke for the moment. "You do realize that because of this abuse, I'll have to eat twice the ramen."

He never got to enjoy his stoic friend's reaction because at that moment, Sasuke hissed gaining his attention.

"Dobe."

Naruto stiffened, his cheerful mood evaporating. "Sasuke." He nodded his head in acknowledgment. Naruto would not give the Uchiha the pleasure of seeing him rise to the jibe, though it was using all his remaining self-control, already frayed from his council meeting earlier.

"I'm here to give you the councils' verdict on your penalty." The blond scowled and was frustrated to see no flicker of fear or anticipation on that imperturbable face.

"Then why is _he_ here?" There was faint disgust lining Sasuke's voice and Naruto turned to see Neji and Sasuke glaring at each other over his shoulder.

"I have every right to be, Uchiha. After he tells you of your fate, we will be going to get ramen at Ichiraku's." Neji stated in a rehearsed monotone.

Sasuke said nothing but turned his chilling gaze back on Naruto, obsidian hues piercing through him and Naruto was stunned to see them glisten with a foreign emotion.

Jealousy.

The blond groaned and rubbed his temple. He had not meant to provoke Sasuke but did the Uchiha truly believe that there was any friendship left to salvage between them?

"You are not warranted death penalty but are subjected to house arrest for a number of years. Your tenketsu will be blocked, permanently ending your career as a shinobi."

Sasuke's expression was neutral, expression carefully schooled. "I see. You tried your best."

Naruto fidgeted, those words had struck a cord within him. He was sure that he could have argued more, fought harder but his heart hadn't been in it.

"Come on Neji, we should go." He whispered, glancing over his shoulder to look at the Uchiha, only to find Sasuke's gaze trained on Neji's residing back, eyes burning with hatred.

O

There was the same faint smell of musk and dampness in the air that he should have been accustomed to by now but still, Deidara lifted his head to sniff disdainfully.

_Late. _He glanced around the gloomily lit cavern. _They all are. If Danna were here, he'd be ranting on about hating having to wait._

Deidara sat down, content to wait for the rest of the organization to join the them, enjoying his few minutes of silence.

They were becoming a rare luxury as of recent months.

"Deidara-sempai!" Tobi sang, catching up with his blond partner. "Where is everyone?"

The artist cringed at his partner's loud tone. "Tobi, I swear, don't you ever stop asking these stupid questions, un?"

"Deidara-sempai just asked one too!"

The blond growled in frustration, leaping up to beat his childish partner into the ground.

"Enough." A new voice rang out. "You two are partners now and need to learn to cooperate for once."

"Hai, Pein-sama." Deidara bit out, glaring at Tobi.

"Has anyone else shown up yet?" Pein ignored the blond's strained politeness. Without waiting for a response, he strobe to the center of the room. "When I set a date, I expect for you to all show up on time. We will have to wait."

O

"Where's Zetsu?" Pein surveyed the gathered members when they had all arrived.

"Out searching for any ideal recruits. We could use some." Kisame's sharp teeth glinted in the dim light.

"How have you been faring on your own since Itachi's death?" He didn't wait for Kisame to answer, he did not really care about the response. "When we find a worthy shinobi, they shall be your new partner."

"Hey Pein-sama!" Hidan called out with little respect. "Cut the niceties shit. Why the fuck did you actually send for us?"

"Watch your tongue, Hidan." Pein ordered cooly. "Though you are correct, I have another topic in mind for this meeting.

Orochimaru as well, as gained an interest in the remaining jinchuuriki. We have slackened our hold on Kyuubi's jinchuuriki for years. It is now time to train our sights on him again.

Deidara, Tobi, Hidan, Kakuzu. Your new target will be Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha. Do no capture him at your own leisure."

"Pein-sama!" Kisame growled. "Kyuubi was originally our target. Shouldn't I be included in this mission as well?"

Pein's voice held chilling malice and spite. "You are correct in saying that Kyuubi was _originally _yours. But if you were incapable of containing a thirteen year old _child_, why would I believe that you would be successful with Konoha's Rokudaime Hokage?"

Kisaime lowered his head in shame, an angry scowl set in his unnatural face. "Hai, Pein-sama."

"Good. You may leave when ready and do _not_ return with a failed mission."

O

**Mirb: Aren't you glad that I didn't say **_**orange**_**?! I'm sorry. It's the first thing that came to mind to say, for some reason...**

**Tsuki: Yes... I'm a Free range Idiot. And proud of it! Sorry if the whole Minato interacting with Naruto thing was crap... but I just couldn't get it right. I scrapped it like a million times!**

**Dictionary of Japanese words:**

**Edo Tensai: Resurrection jutsu that Orochimaru uses**


	5. Rising Panic

**Disclaimer: Since we argued on who should write the disclaimer... we don't own Naruto. What? You wanted something more...? No?**

**Mirb: Hey guys, sorry its late. But Tsuki had writer's block... and she finished it yesterday... but I got Rockband... and um... anyways! It's here today! :)**

**Tsuki: Yes I did. I had the... bug! But this time it was worst than I've ever had it before. Didn't even touch paper for the longest time. Okay... I'm obsessed with the new song "4 Minutes". xD**

**Random quote:** **You two, don't confuse me like that!! If you're gonna die then die, and if you're not gonna, then don't! Do it right!**

**-- Inuyasha, from Inuyasha**

Chapter five:

Her hand clenched in barely retained anger, around the steaming cup in her hands. "No. Way."

The small messenger was acutely aware of the tea, terrified that, in her anger, it would get thrown at him.

"But Hokage-sama _said_—

Her eyes flashed in anger when he pressed on. "Well I don't give a shit what _Hokage-sama_ said. Why don't you just march up to Naruto's sorry ass and tell him that I wouldn't leave my lunch." She waved her hand absently in front of her face in a dismissive gesture.

The messenger's lip trembled and she cocked an eyebrow, bemused. He was young, now that she looked at it. Definitely too young to die unnecessarily.

_Damn you Naruto! I'll bet anything that he knew I'd cave._

She pushed her chair away as she stood up slowly, stretching. "Fine, I'll come."

His brown eyes filled with hope. "Arigatou, Yamanaka-san!"

"Yeah, whatever kid. Just don't mention it." Ino plopped back down, picking up a stick of dango to munch on.

The chunin worried his lip nervously, he felt as though he had pushed his luck enough for today. "Yamanaka-san... Hokage-sama says for you to report in _immediately_."

"Uh-huh, I'm coming." The pale blond turned her piercing teal gaze on him. "Naruto's just got to learn to be less demanding."

O

Her voice was deathly cold. "I thought you promised me that you wouldn't send me out on any mission while I was in ANBU training."

Naruto smirked, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. "You have no right to speak to your Hokage like that." He growled in mock anger.

"Oh _correction_! I have _every_ right. Especially when said Hokage is lousy, no good, lying... _baka_!" She huffed at the end, some of her anger seeming to deflate with her rant.

Naruto ignored the insults, quite used to Ino's brash attitude, similar to a female version of himself, which was most likely the reason that they clashed often but got along so remarkably well. "This mission consists of espionage skills of the best standard. And everyone knows that you are incomparable."

The corners of her mouth twitched upwards. "Stroking my ego won't get you _anywhere_." Ino tossed her head into the air arrogantly, then she cracked open one eye and peered down at Naruto. "Is it... a solo mission?"

"No," Naruto sighed when her face darkened, "though the smaller the team, the less chance of getting detected, I can't risk sending you on this mission alone."

"Just out of curiosity, I'm not agreeing to anything, who would be my partner?"

The Rokudaime took a deep breath. "Shino."

Ino pouted, her lower lip jutting out. "Shino? He's no fun. You can't carry on a _proper_ conversation with that guy!" She whined, trying desperately to change her leader's mind. "Shino always asks himself questions and then _answers_ them! Naruto..."

"You will both be stationed in Otogakure, trying to infiltrate their main base, searching for anything... unusual."

"Sounds... _important_." Ino mused, scratching her chin. "Okay, you win. I'll take it."

Naruto smirked. "You talk like you had a choice to begin with."

"I did." She sniffed delicately and without warning, plopped down onto his desk.

"Oh don't bother." Ino said as Naruto made a sound of indignation when papers were sent flying off the desk. "It's not like you actually do the work."

"Of course I—

Ino cut him off by firmly placing a hand over his mouth. "Oh shut up." She stated, not unkindly. "Now that I'm here... so how are things between you and Hinata now?" Her teal eyes glittered with mischief as she casually asked this, legs swing to and fro over the desk.

Naruto sputtered. "Who... who told you?!"

"You just did." Ino pointed out, cracking a teasing grin.

"I _hate_ you." Naruto growled fervently, burying his head in his arms.

Ino patted his shoulder mockingly. "I know you do. Now when do we leave for this mission?"

Naruto peeked out from the safety of his arms. "You have two days to prepare."

"Oh by the way," Ino turned back to face the Hokage, just as she reached the door, "_everybody_ knew. Not just me."

He blinked for a second, processing what Ino had just said. Then he felt his cheeks heating up. "Wait, Ino! Get back here!"

"And some were placing bets on when you two would get together." She added, and slipped quickly through the door with a smirk when she heard his yell of outrage.

O

"There are quite a few rumors circling around, Naruto."

The blond glanced up from his ramen and over to his friend. "Rumors, Neji? Not another one about you singing in the shower or wearing pink underwear?"

"_You_ started those." Neji hissed, eyes narrowed.

Naruto lowered his head back to his ramen to conceal to morbid grin that was threatening to split across his face. "Did I?" He inquired innocently.

Neji jerked his head irritably. "They concern you and Hinata." His voice was barely above a whisper. "Are there any truth in them?"

The Hokage froze with the chopsticks halfway to his mouth. "What... exactly are these rumors saying?"

"You are together." The Hyuuga's lips pulled back in a silent snarl. "Why did you no seek out Hiashi-sama's or my approval first?"

"Wait let me explain, Neji! I had to be sure that I wasn't plunging head first into something that wasn't going to... work." He finished lamely.

Neji raised an eyebrow. "_Work_? If it hadn't _worked_ for you, would you have tossed her aside without a care?"

Naruto shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Neji, you know I can't explain anything very well! That's not how I meant it. I just didn't want to rush into anything without first knowing if we both were okay with liking each other _that_ way." His cerulean orbs were boring determinedly into Neji's.

His pale hues seemed to lose some of their frigid anger. "I trust you."

Naruto relaxed in his seat, slumping forward. "So you approve then?"

"For now... yes."

Naruto smiled slowly. _One down, just one more to win over now._

O

Minato's hand scrawled frantically across the sheet of paper, flicking through his notes every few seconds.

"So, you tell me the seal is unstable?" The blond spoke, stretching his arms above his head with a sigh.

Jiraiya looked up with a snort. "Unless it was in your intentions for Kyuubi to possess his body whenever he loses control of his emotions."

Minato hummed, tapping his pencil against the paper. "All emotions?"

"No," Jiraiya shook his head, "just intense negative emotions. Like anger or sadness."

"Hakke no Fuuin Shiki was never meant to allow Kyuubi to possess Naruto. I made a mistake somewhere. I designed it to enable him to draw on its chakra when needed.

The seal was placed directly over the inner chakra paths and perhaps, when he is experiencing those strong emotions, Kyuubi takes advantage of the faster circulating chakra in the coils. It leaks out some of its own chakra and allows it to be pushed farther through the pathways."

"What's its motive though? Surely its not aiming for Naruto's heart. Kyuubi knows they'd both die, that's the only reason it saves Naruto or even heals his wounds."

Minato looked weary. "What if its destination wasn't near his heart?" He asked quietly, dreading to voice his suspicions. "What if it was higher up?"

The sannin froze. "You don't think that Kyuubi is trying to reach Naruto's brain?"

"I do." Minato nodded solemnly. "With that, Kyuubi would have a body of its own again."

"How long do we have until... it reaches?" Jiraiya questioned.

Minato buried his head in his arms. "I can't be sure, not until I check the seal myself. But if we can't find a cure, we may have to..." The words stuck in his throat. " execute him. For the safety of the people."

O

Sunlight filtered through the covered windows, pulling him from his blissful state of unconsciousness.

He groaned, rolling over and covering his head with the pillow successfully blocking out the hellish light, only to be disturbed minutes later, by the blaring of an alarm clock.

"I have a feeling someone wants me up." Naruto muttered sourly, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

He shook himself awake, struggling out of his sheets when it clicked.

He had a date with Hinata tonight.

Naruto raced down to the kitchen, completely bypassing the fruit and vegetables left for him by Kakashi, and instead opted for a steaming bowl of instant miso ramen.

The blond slurped the noodles down quickly, eager to get to the tower and finish as much work as possible, so that he could make it on time for the date.

He quickly shoved the dishes into the sink, rushing out the door and stopping on the front step.

Naruto rested his hands on his hips, tipping back his head and taking a deep breath, drinking in the smells.

It had rained last night and Naruto loved storms. They were unpredictable and moody, just like him in a way. He supposed they could relate on some level.

The blond made his way slowly to the prison of his office, savoring the fresh air, almost crying in despair when the door shut behind him.

He slipped quietly into his chair and waited for the first load of files to be delivered to him.

The oddity only struck him when a young woman brought in the papers. She stuttered and froze on the spot. "H-Hokage-sama! You're here _already_?!"

He frowned. "Yes... I'm working. At my office."

"But you're here _early_. Haruno-san didn't have to drag you here." She bowed at the door and left the room.

"It really _is_ that strange!" He exclaimed, burying his head in his hands. "Hinata is worth it." He stated with a deep blush.

O

_You __**can**__ do this! _He peered slowly around the corner, then quickly running back a safe distance. If the blond kept this up, he would be _late_ for his date.

Then, unbidden, from inside his mind emanated a sarcastic voice.

_Really kit, you face me daily yet you are apprehensive of meeting with your human partner._

Naruto cracked a grin in the tense situation. _Don't flatter yourself, fur ball. You don't terrify me._ _And what are you trying to do now, be my conscious?_

_Your cowardice was merely beginning to bore me._ Kyuubi shifted restlessly in his cage.

The blond hesitated. _I don't run away! You better stay quiet while I'm with Hinata._ He warned as he headed for the door, squaring his shoulders.

Just as he reached the door, it slid open, revealing Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Uzumaki-san. Please come in, we have much to discuss." Hiashi peered indifferently down at him before beckoning him into the compound.

Naruto hurriedly removed his sandals and followed Hiashi through the corridors. "Hyuuga-sama, I... I—

The elder man turned his gaze back on Naruto. "I am well aware of what you intend but that will wait. I have already explained to my daughter why you shall be detained."

The blond could only dignify him with a small "Oh."

He was led to a small room, equipped with a low table and two cushions on either side. On the table was a pot of hot green tea and two cups.

Naruto noted this and turned to Hiashi. "I see that you were expecting me."

"I saw you outside." The dark haired man replied smoothly.

Naruto colored slightly and sat on the cushion opposite Hiashi, accepting the tea when offered.

"I expect you realize why you have been brought here?" He asked, gaze not leaving Naruto as he took a sip of his tea.

Naruto fiddled with the edges of cushion. "It's about Hinata, right?"

"Very. You are courting my daughter, are you not?"

"Courting?" Naruto inquired, puzzled. In his head, Kyuubi was cackling maniacally at his predicament.

"You caught her eye many years ago." Hiashi stated shrewdly. "I have watched. And for many years you trailed after Haruno Sakura-san. What has prompted this sudden change?"

The blond took a deep breath, arranging his thoughts, he couldn't afford to mess up with this man. "It's not sudden. Sakura has been more of a sister to me for years now. I've loved Hinata for a while but was to nervous to do anything about it, after all, I had been shot down by Sakura."

Hiashi gazed thoughtfully at Naruto while he spoke, fingers curled around his cup. "Very well." He sighed and to Naruto, he seemed years older. "I have your word then?"

Naruto grinned, standing up as Hiashi walked to the door. "I _never_ go back on my word."

The Hyuuga nodded, sliding open the door to reveal Hinata waiting patiently on the other side.

"Tou-san, Naruto-kun! Neji-niisan said I may find you here." She was slightly pink and Naruto tried to catch her eye, which she steadily avoided.

"You are free to go now." Hiashi nodded in Hinata's direction before striding off.

There was something different about Hinata... Naruto studied her, not noticing her fidgeting under his deep cerulean gaze.

Suddenly it dawned on him. "Hinata, are you wearing makeup?!"

"Yes, Naruto-kun." She brought her hand up to her face. "Is it... okay?"

"You're beautiful." He stated with a dreamy look in his eyes.

Hinata blushed, ducking away and muttered a quick. "Thank you."

The blond cleared his throat, shaking himself awake. "Your father scares me." He stated abruptly, changing the topic.

She gave him a disbelieving look. "You've talked to Tou-san before." Hinata reminded him gently.

"But nothing like that!" Naruto insisted. "I felt as though if I said one wrong word, he would _kill_ me."

"Tou-san isn't _that_ scary." She admonished.

Naruto snorted. "_You're_ used to him." He grabbed hold of Hinata's sleeve. "Now come one, we don't have all the time in the world!"

"Naruto-kun," Hinata spoke softly, stopping the blond from dragging her along, "you're going the wrong way."

O

Hinata looked up at the sign proclaiming the restaurant name then back to Naruto, her expression neutral. "Not Ichiraku's?"

Naruto shifted slightly. "I thought that you deserved... better." He admitted, ducking his head in embarrassment.

"Better, Naruto-kun?" She raised an eyebrow in amusement. "I would rather go to Ichiraku's than a stiff restaurant with a tense atmosphere."

"You're not just saying that for me?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"No," she shook her head, "I'd rather it there."

The Hokage smiled gratefully, letting out a relieved sigh. "Fancy and I don't mix."

They reached the welcoming ramen stand and both sat down.

"One miso ramen, ji-san and one..." He trailed off, glancing expectantly over at Hinata.

She smiled softly. "Miso as well."

Naruto stared at her, delight obvious on his face. "Miso is your favorite too?"

Hinata let out a small giggle at the look on his visage. "Of course."

"A date, eh Naruto?" The blond head shot up, blushing when he saw Teuchi smirking lightly at him.

"You better believe it!" He regained his cheek, pumping his fist into the air.

"Here you are." He proclaimed, placing two huge bowls in front of his costumers. "And good luck." He winked at the spiky haired blond.

Naruto looked down at his bowl and felt his jaw drop then he looked over at Hinata in confusion. "But these aren't--

"They're a new special which I only just perfected. A treat for my favorite costumer and his stunning girlfriend."

The blond gulped, the words finally opening new possibilities in his mind. _Girlfriend..._

O

It was late out and the stars shone brightly in the velvet night sky.

"Follow me." He felt the need to whisper, something had been nagging in the back of his mind for hours now. "Team sevens' old training grounds are beautiful at night."

She fell into step behind him and Naruto decided not to think twice or else he might hesitate. Reaching over, he laced his fingers through hers.

Hinata beamed up at him, squeezing his hand reassuringly and drawing closer to him.

He took the opportunity when it appeared. Leaning down, he whispered softly in her ear. "Hinata, we are being followed. Try to appear to be acting normal."

There was a short pause. "Hai." She breathed out determinedly.

He lowered his head, trying to act natural but his stomach was in flip flops. He brushed a chaste kiss against her warm lips.

Naruto ducked his head, muttering something unintelligible and fiddling with his shirt. He started when he felt delicate fingers encasing his chin.

"Naruto-kun...?" Hinata's face was flushed and her entire being radiated joy. "Arigatou." She whispered.

He grinned, scratching the bridge of his nose in embarrassment. "Let's... let's go on then." He gestured awkwardly.

They laid down on the grass, Naruto's arm pillowing her head.

"Can you detect how many?" Hinata's voice was strained as she pointed into the sky, pretending to show Naruto a constellation.

"Four. I'm pretty sure that I recognize some of the chakra signatures but they're not coming to mind." He mumbled out of the corner of his mouth.

They both tensed when there was a sudden movement, the air around them blurred as four figures leaped deftly from their hiding places.

The two Konoha shinobi reacted quickly, jumping to their feet and shifting into respective battle stances.

"Akatsuki." Naruto hissed, recognizing only one figure, an effeminate blond, as he cast a wary eye around them.

He felt his stomach drop.

Panic.

They were surrounded.

O

**Tsuki: -sulks- I want Apple Bottom jeans... well wasn't that random? Another cliffhanger... aren't I evil?**

**Mirb: Mmm... Hope to get the next chapter up soon... Thanks for waiting! :)**

**Dictionary of Japanese words:**

**Hakke no Fuuin Shiki: Eight Divination Signs Seal Style. It's the seal Minato designed for Naruto. It's a combination of two other seals. Shishou Fuuin and Shiki Fuujin.**

**Tou-san: Father**


	6. Cries of Desperation

**Disclaimer: -Tsuki and Mirb glare pointedly at the screen- We don't feel like stating the obvious.**

**Mirb:** **I'm sorry this took a long time. I've been extremely busy. I've had a big biology test recently (I did ace it, feel proud)... and my stubbornness of not being in the mood for looking over the story didn't help at all. Never the less... enjoy! ;P**

**Tsuki: Ok... you can't blame me for the lateness. Well... a part of it you **_**can**_** but I've been waiting for Mirb to actually get off her lazy butt and beta :P**

**Warning: Just Hidan's mouth**

**Random quote: Hey jerks! Mind if I watch you two jerks do your **_**jerk**_**bending?**

**--Sokka, from Avatar**

**A/N: Lately we've been getting lazy about answering reviews but we still appreciate them a lot. Also we thank everybody for all the favorites and alerts we've gotten. **

**Minato never did get an age, did he? Well, he's approximately 25-26 years old.**

Chapter six:

_This has not been an eventful day._

That thought ran through Mejika's mind numerous times.

As ANBU, they complied to demands because it was Hokage-sama who requested them. They shadowed Hokage-sama because that was their assigned duty. They followed orders because it had been drilled into their heads relentlessly since training.

Despite common belief, ANBU were far from emotionless. They just knew when and how to mask their emotions.

But obeying Hokage-sama's orders had gotten them into this unfortunate predicament at the moment; a long heated lecture from the Godaime Hokage herself, Tsunade-sama, who was infamous for her temper.

"Of all the idiotic...!" Tsunade sputtered. "You leave your assigned post?" She was glaring at the two ANBU who stood in front of her; Mejika and Inu.

"Gomen Tsunade-sama." Mejika bowed before stepping forward. "But it was Hokage-sama who ordered us to leave in the first place."

"And why would he do that?" Tsunade asked quietly, eyes narrowing dangerously.

Now it was Inu's turn to step forward. "Hokage-sama has never agreed to being guarded." She offered weakly under the intense glare from the sannin.

"Aa," Tsunade smirked, folding her arms over her large chest, "Well, go back to your post anyways. And if Naruto should protest... just mention my name somewhere."

Mejika nodded stiffly with a bow, finding it pointless to argue with the stubborn blond woman. "Hai Tsunade-sama."

The slug sannin waved them away with a flick of her wrist and Mejika took of with Inu tailing closely behind.

"Mejika-taichou... if I may...?" Inu ran up alongside her leader and after a nod of confirmation, began performing hand seals.

"Ninpou: Chakra Basho." She whispered, bringing her hands together in the last seal. Inu closed her eyes as the air pulsed around them, revealing a thin blue thread of chakra. "We follow that, Taichou."

Mejika nodded, slowing down to allow Inu to take up the lead.

Both ANBU stiffened in alarm as a large burst of chakra shook the very air. There was a high level jutsu being used in the vicinity.

"Taichou," Inu started, voicing Mejika's own fearful thoughts, "That was Hokage-sama's chakra signature and from the way it seems, he's on the north end of Konoha... and we're on the south."

"It's true that the ANBU complex is on the south end as well," Mejika spoke as they quickened their pace, "But there is still border patrol."

Two figures appeared unannounced and fell into step with their two teammates. "Who are _gennin_." Nezumi reminded gently.

Kaeru nodded. "We felt the chakra explosion and thought that you'd be needing our help."

"And not a moment too late." Mejika filled them in. "Inu has tracked down Hokage-sama. We're all prepared for the enemy?"

There was a collective chorus of, "Hai."

_Hokage-sama, it's our duty to protect you and we __**will**__ do just that._

O

She held out her arm, effectively halting her team from entering the grounds. With a gesture they swiftly and successfully surrounded the perimeter.

_It's too quiet._ Mejika frowned, peering through the trees.

As they had made their way towards Naruto, there had been multiple chakra bursts and explosions. But now... it was silent.

Mejika's eyes searched imploringly until she caught sight of the blond Hokage. From her vantage point, she could just make out that he was bending over a still form, healing him and ignoring his own wounds which bled freely.

In the corner huddled three gennin with a taller figure watching over them.

Sensing no alien chakra signatures, Mejika blew three times. Three chirps of a bluebird, their signal. Mejika flitted down from the trees to meet her team in front of Naruto.

The blond did not flinch, no flicker of surprise crossed his face. He had known all along that they were there.

"Kaeru," Mejika barked sharply, realizing that their Hokage was in no condition to take charge, "Heal those who are injured." She turned to Naruto. "Hokage-sama, you may stop healing him, conserve your remaining chakra. Kaeru will take care of the both of you."

The blond gazed tiredly up at his ANBU. "Not everyone is safe. They took Hinata." He struggled to his feet. "I've got to go rescue her!"

"No Hokage-sama. Inu will take care of it. She's our best tracker."

"One ANBU can not hope to win against them." Naruto began to limp desperately towards the edge of the grounds.

Mejika caught Kaeru's eye. "Very well," She whispered, "Then there is no other alternative."

Kaeru leaped up from the jounin's side, performing hand seals as she raced over to their leader. "Forgive me, Hokage-sama." He whispered.

The medic's hand glowed a soft green and he pressed two fingers into Naruto's back. The blond's eyes fluttered in surprise before they closed and his legs buckled beneath him. The gennin squeaked in shock when his bushin turned into smoke right before their eyes.

"A chakra induced coma, used for on the spot operations." Kaeru explained. "Don't worry, I can wake him easily."

"Inu, track down the enemy but do not reveal yourself. We do not have enough information on them. Kaeru, Nezumi, help me transport Hokage-sama and the jounin to the hospital. How are the gennin?" Mejika asked Nezumi who had been checking on the kids.

"They're fine Taichou, just frightened. They can walk on their own."

Mejika bent down to their eye level. "When we return to Konoha, you'll tell us everything that's happened alright?"

A young boy with bright green eyes stared at her boldly, barely disguised anger glinted in his orbs. "She protected us and we never got hurt because of her." He whispered, accusingly. "And they took her. They took Hyuuga-san. And you're not doing anything about it."

O

Golden eyes gleamed wickedly in the gloom. "Just a ... temporary alliance, Pein-san."

"Alliance, Orochimaru?" Pein's eyes followed the sannin as he slowly moved in circles. "What could we _possibly_ want in common?"

"You are aware that I have gained an interest in a certain jinchuuriki? I will leave him be, even aid Akatsuki in the capturing. As I too, am aware of certain things... such as the fact that you have tried multiple times and _failed_ to capture Naruto-kun."

Pein's ringed orbs flashed but other than that he gave nothing away. "You are too late, Orochimaru. I have already dispatched two teams to capture Kyuubi's jinchuuriki."

"Ah, but there is the slight chance that... you were unsuccessful. Yet again." Orochimaru replied silkily, pausing for emphases.

"Say that I _were_ to agree... how would you profit from this ?"

The snake sannin studied his nails quietly for a moment. "I need your cooperation to return to me what is _mine_."

Pein's eyes glittered in curiosity. "Intriguing. This is something that can not be returned without _help_?"

Orochimaru snorted. "I miscalculated his strength. I was arrogant, believing that I need not be on guard."

"Uchiha Sasuke...?" Pein hissed softly.

"He is no longer... necessary."

"Really now?" Pein inquired. "You have found a body much more _interesting_ then."

Orochimaru smirked. "Quite. And I expect him returned to me."

Pein was silent for a few moments, considering the advantages of having Orochimaru within sight. "Very well, Orochimaru. We have an agreement."

"Excellent..." He hissed, lips parting to form a morbid grin.

O

They had her blindfolded. A precautionary method in case she did manage to escape.

"Do you think that Blondie-san will actually come to save her?"

This was directed from the one she had come to recognize as Tobi.

"Can't you get your little pest to fucking shut up, Deidara? He's fucking with my prayer to Jashin-sama."

This was one of their break stops again, which frightened Hinata more than the actual trip because her captors approached her during these stops.

Hinata sat off to the side, under the watchful eye of Kakuzu.

"Here, un." There was something cold and unpleasant smelling shoved into her hands. "It's cold because we can't risk a fire but it's been cooked beforehand, un."

"Deidara, leave her now."

Hinata sighed. She preferred Deidara out of the whole of them. He was more humane than the rest. Sure his hands scared her but his attitude towards Akatsuki was slightly different.

Hidan may _look_ normal but she knew that _inside_ and his mentality were completely unhuman. Kakuzu wasn't even remotely close to human, she had seen him in action. Tobi... Hinata knew that he was stronger than he portrayed. Why else would Akatsuki accept such an idiot as him? Why he disguised it, she didn't understand but Tobi made Hinata wary.

"It's fine." Hinata muttered as Deidara moved away. She just wished desperately that she could see what it was they had given her to eat.

She gulped her food down, wincing as it felt icy, slimy and unsatisfying. Hinata sat back, reflecting. Her tenketsu were blocked, so she could not even attempt a jutsu and her feet were bound, arms soon to follow as they prepared to leave. And to top it all, her foot was definitely broken.

Also, Tobi's simple question had stirred up some worrying thoughts inside of her. This was obviously a trap, planned to capture her Naruto-kun as he came to rescue her and as much as Hinata wanted to be away from Akatsuki, she didn't want Naruto caught.

Naruto would definitely come for her if it was up to him, Hinata knew him well enough. But lately the council had been keeping him on a tight leash.

"We leave now." Kakuzu said sharply. "Deidara, I'll take the girl. You haven't been watching your tongue well enough and may let something slip."

Hinata's heart jumped to her throat but she took in a deep, steadying breath. No, she would not let Naruto fall into this trap. She silently promised herself, thinking back to a familiar word and a bright, sunny afternoon in Konoha.

_Yakusoku_. She thought, trembling and allowing a lone tear to escape her, trickling down from the corner of her eye and soaking into the blindfold.

O

He took a deep, shuddering breath as his surroundings came back into focus. Naruto's eyes fluttered open and from the corner of his eye he caught sight of a figure. He looked over, shifting slightly and groaning in pain, and saw Kaeru standing over him.

"You performed the jutsu on me, ne?" His voice was hoarse from un use.

"I did." Kaeru nodded stiffly, bowing. "Forgive me Hokage-sama but it was necessary. You were in shock and was not thinking clearly."

"How long have I been out for?" Naruto whispered, clearing his throat.

Kaeru seemed to have been expecting this question for he stated promptly. "Thirty-six hours."

Naruto sat up with a wince, bracing himself as he gritted his teeth against the pain. "Can you find Tsunade-baachan and Jiraiya-sensei for me?"

Mejika stepped forward from the shadows, taking charge. "They have already been informed and have requested to be summoned when you woke. Nezumi has gone to let them know."

The blond nodded slowly. "Your teammate, Inu, has she returned yet?"

Mejika hesitated and Naruto felt the frigid clutch of dread creeping up on him.

"Not yet, Hokage-sama... which is abnormal for Inu to be gone for so long when tracking." Mejika frowned behind her mask. "Did you recognize your attackers, Hokage-sama? The gennin were all placed under genjutsu and could identify nothing."

"I cautioned you against sending out a lone ANBU. It was Akatsuki. Four members. I did not recognize three of them but the last was Deidara, a nuke-nin who defected from Iwagakure."

"Then your teammate is most likely dead or being held captive by Akatsuki." Jiraiya announced callously as he entered through the door. Tsunade and Nezumi close behind.

_ANBU do not show weakness. _Mejika recited slowly in her head, trying to steady herself. "Aa, sometimes it can not be... helped, Hokage-sama." She said hesitantly.

"Dammit!" Naruto swore loudly, bringing his fist crashing down on the bedside table. "'Shinobi aren't allowed to display emotion.' But we're human too! We're human.. and we're taught not to grieve for our friends... our family... our loved ones!"

"Naruto..." Tsunade waved out the ANBU, walking over to the young Rokudaime and pulling him gently to her chest. "Naruto, can you tell us what happened?"

"We're human too, Nee-san." He whispered softly, all thought of masks and barriers abandoned. "We have emotions..."

Jiraiya sat down quietly, not wanting to interrupt their rare caring moments together.

"They took Hinata." Naruto stated weakly after a few minutes, pushing Tsunade away. "Akatsuki took her and there was nothing I could do."

Jiraiya nodded, pulling out a thick book. "Can you identify the other three with the help of this?"

Naruto accepted the bingo book, wincing as Tsunade began to check on his wounds. He paused for a moment, leafing through the marked pages. "These two... Kakuzu and Hidan. The fourth guy isn't here."

"Can you describe him?" Jiraiya frowned.

The blond scratched his chin in thought. "Um... he wore a swirly orange mask, had brown hair and was sort of goofy and immature. Gomen, but that's all I can really tell you."

The toad sannin shook his head slowly. "Hm... must be new then."

"I'm going after Hinata." Naruto declared seriously. "I know it's a trap and I don't care what you have to say. I'm going to chance it."

Tsunade looked ready to explode, but Jiraiya placed a calming hand on her shoulder. "There's nothing we can say to change your mind, is there?"

He shook his head. "No, nothing. For this, I'm going to need a strong and dependable team. And for that reason alone, Sensei, I'm asking for you to allow—

Naruto froze, three pairs of eyes swiveling to stare at the closed door. Outside came a series of muffled noises of a scuffle.

The door burst open and Mejika hurried through afterward. "Forgive me Hokage-sama, but she wouldn't back down. She would not state her purpose so I was forced to intercept. They claim it to be of high importance."

The ANBU taichou motioned her two teammates through who were each holding securely onto a person. One was struggling defiantly and the other was still and characteristically calm.

Naruto's crystalline orbs widened in surprise. "Shino! Ino!"

O

**Mirb:****Okay, well thanks a lot. Hopefully it won't be as long next time. Oh, and I don't want to forget, thanks so much to anyone who's put us on alert, or faved... or commenting. It means a lot. It really does : Thanks... later : (hopefully not a month! :O)**

**Tsuki: Yeah, it does mean a lot! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! xD It's late... I'm getting tired... yeah -yawns-**

**Dictionary of Japanese words:**

**Mejika: Doe**

**Inu: Dog**

**Nezumi: Mouse**

**Kaeru: Toad**

**Taichou: Captain**

**Godaime: Fifth**

**Ninpou: Chakra Basho: "Ninja Technique: Chakra Location" **

**Jashin: Hidan's god that he prays to**

**Yakusoku: Promise**

**Nee-san: Sister**


	7. The Will of a Demon

**Disclaimer: We want to own Naruto, we want to be rich and famous but we all can't have everything. Instead we're two girls who you only know by the names Mirb and Tsuki. Now isn't that depressing?**

**Mirb: Hello to all. Summer!! Woooooo :)! ...Unless you live in Australia or the southern hemisphere or something...then it's winter..but that's a completely different matter :D**

**Tsuki: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just that I've had no time with finals and everything. I acted like a normal teenager would, and well, procrastinated. Thankfully it didn't come back to bite me in the ass. But now that school's out, I have the time to write... and here it is!**

**A/N: Also, there has been a change made to Fukkatsu. Instead of making a sequel to it, we combined them together to make a story that is more unique. So... our OC named Katsumi will appear in Fukkatsu.**

**Katsumi is 17 years old and her name means "Victorious Beauty."**

**Random Quote: This happened last summer when Mirb was visiting because she lives so far away! -cries-... Anyways, while watching Naruto (yes, it was English dub... we're that cool) at Tsuki's house, while eating homemade ice cream sandwiches, the following happened:**

**Orochimaru (on tv): I shall grab all that I desire!**

**Mirb and Tsuki: Hahahaha!**

**Mirb: Wtf?! His arms are paralyzed!**

**Tsuki: Maybe he'll use his tongue.**

**Mirb: -starts choking-**

**Tsuki: -laughs hysterically at Mirb-**

Chapter seven:

She refused the rationed food and water shoved at her periodically through the monotonous day. The only liquid she allowed to pass her cracked lips was the moisture, which she was forced to lick from the damp prison walls. It may not have been healthy but it was safer than taking her chances with _them_.

"You're a damn ungrateful demon, you know!" The guard yelled, kicking at her through the bars with pent up rage. "We have the decency to provide you anything at all, and you so scathingly toss it right back in our face!"

Her head shot up, electric blue orbs ablaze with hatred. "If you had any _decency_ at all, you wouldn't poison the food and water on a whim. Is the Mizukage aware of that?"

The guard grinned down at her. "I doubt he really gives a thought about what I do with you, so long as you suffer." He paused to spit through the bars, enjoying how the demeaning insult irked her anger. "That was my only order."

"Huh." She crossed her arms over her chest with a small ironic laugh. "Is this the worst you can do? I'm not _suffering_ yet. I've been through worst." She bared her teeth at him in a challenging snarl of defiance.

It was in that instant that she realized the guard had been finally pushed too far but she refused to draw back as he slammed open the cell door and stepped through.

"Let me ask you something, demon." He snarled, leaning down so that his face was just inches from her own. "Do you want to die yet?"

She gazed levelly into his smouldering orbs and smirked wickedly. "No."

The guard hated her confidence and her arrogance. He wanted to crush all of her spirit and he would revel in doing so. "You bitch!" He yelled in frustration and backhanded her across the face.

She muted her gasp of pain as her head snapped back, connecting sharply with the stone floor. She lay there on the ground, trembling softly with her pale blond hair pooling around her still frame, too exhausted to move.

The guard gazed at her in scorn. "So much for all the bravado." He snorted, before leaving the cell and replacing the jutsu that were keeping the demon at bay.

She watched him go, as she lay there in a daze. Maybe they were _right_. Maybe she was just a demon who didn't deserve sympathy or even the choice to live. But one thing was certain, she was escaping from her personal hell.

They had taken everything from her. All she had left now was her name.

She was Katsumi. Kiiri's own jinchuuriki.

O

The silence reverberated through Naruto's scull. He was still in shock, urgent thoughts racing through his head like angry bees.

Jiraiya, on the other hand, made a quicker recovery. "This information is of extreme importance but must remain strictly confidential."

Shino bowed stiffly and muttered, "Hai Jiraiya-sama", just as Ino chirped, "You can count on us."

"Tsunade-sama," Ino's teal orbs swivelled over Naruto, taking in his injuries and glinting with wicked curiosity, "Why is Naruto-baka in the hospital?"

Tsunade hesitated, her eyes flickering over the slumped figure in the bed. "I... think it would be for the best if you asked Naruto yourself."

Ino grimaced when she caught sight of the defeated posture the Rokudaime had adopted. "So what happened?" She plopped down on the edge of the bed with a tired sigh.

Naruto kept his head lowered. "Nobody has informed you?"

Shino shifted further into his overcoat, obscuring his face from view. "Why were we not informed? Simply because we came directly to you, Naruto-san."

"He did it again!" Ino wailed despairingly, burying her head under her arms. "I had to deal with this for _weeks_."

Naruto twitched. "Aa, arigatou Shino. It's... it's about Hinata." He faltered, drawing in a deep breath. "She has been captured by Akatsuki as a ploy to ensnare me."

Ino shot up in alarm while Shino gave no outward sign of distress.

"Oh, no wonder you're so depressed. We are _so_ getting Hinata back!" She exclaimed fiercely. "But why would they want you..." Ino trailed off as realization dawned on her. "Oh, right. Gomen."

Naruto eyes narrowed disbelievingly. "I don't get you guys." He hissed. "That should _not_ have been something to take lightly."

O

"_That's it? This is __**not**__ something to just take lightly." Naruto cried out in frustration._

"_Sure it's a shock for some of us," Kiba stepped forward, "Others," He shot a glare a Shikamaru, "Already knew. But you're still you, right? You're still our idiotic baka."_

_Naruto grinned wryly. "That shouldn't be a reason to give thanks but, well, thanks Kiba." He turned to face everyone, beseeching silently with his eyes. Searching for any kind of doubt or rejection that may cloud the eyes of his friends, but he found none._

_With a sigh of relief, he finally turned to Sakura who was smiling in a reassuring way as if to say "I told you everything would be fine."_

_Trying to relieve the tension in Naruto's shoulders, Sakura wisely suggested that they should go get some ramen. Almost immediately she regretted her offer and she mentally swore as Naruto's eyes lit up with bright anticipation_

"_Just the two of us...?" He spoke slowly, savoring the words. "Like a date then?"_

_Sakura cringed, guilt flooding through when she caught sight of Hinata's crushed expression and she wanted desperately to redeem herself in the Hyuuga's eyes. _

"_Er...no. __**All**__ of us. As friends. I mean, Naruto... we're seventeen now." She gently reminded him._

"_Party!" Ino yelled enthusiastically, pumping her fist in the air. "But we'll need a reason..." She tapped a finger against her chin thoughtfully. "Hmm... hey Naruto! Didn't you recently get promoted to ANBU taichou Karasu?"_

_Naruto glanced over in mock surprise. "Well, I'm shocked! You actually listen."_

"_Iie, not really. I just filter out all the incessant bragging and register the important information."_

_The blonde narrowed his eyes. "Well yes! I am ANBU taichou and __**that**__ is our reason for celebrating!"_

"_Don't forget that you were finally willing to trust us, dumbass!" Kiba added politely._

"_Though some of us were capable of figuring this out on our own." Shikamaru spoke lazily with an exaggerated yawn._

_This intrigued Naruto and he frowned in confusion, brows knitting together uncertainly. "You did? Why didn't you ever mention it?"_

"_It wasn't my story to tell." Shikamaru shrugged. "I had no business in saying anything. Besides it was just too troublesome."_

_Naruto blinked owlishly. "Works for me." He finally said and hurriedly ran to catch up to Sakura. "Ne, ne... Sakura-chan! are you __**sure**__ you don't want to go on a date with me?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Completely positive?"_

"_Just leave it, Naruto."_

"_Saaaaakuraaa-chaaaan..."_

O

The blonde Hokage smiled serenely, the memory leaving him strangely at peace. Everything had seemed much less complicated back then. His responsibilities were not _nearly_ as demanding and Akatsuki was not thought of on a regular basis. They had been drawn back, reclusive for the moment.

Naruto flinched, cursing as a sharp pain sparked through his torso, disappearing as quickly as it came. He groaned in frustration and rolled over. Kyuubi was _not_ being compliantand refused to heal his wounds.

After uncountable minutes of mental banter, the blonde decided to just enter his subconscious and force the annoying kitsune to heal him.

He shrugged and closed his eyes, willing his breathing to steady out as he prepared his face off with his, quoting Shikamaru, troublesome demon.

Naruto only opened his eyes again when he felt a suspicious wetness surrounding him, seeping into his clothes and leeching the warmth from his skin.

It was a musky underground corridor, which he was relieved to see, held familiar features. At times, Kyuubi purposely made a point of bringing Naruto to a part of his subconscious that he had never seen before and he was forced to stumble through the maze until he reached Kyuubi's cell.

The blonde quickly sloshed through the murky water to where he knew Kyuubi lazily waited.

By the time he finally got there, Naruto was muttering death threats. He could always depend on Kyuubi to annoy him in some given way. Yes, the fox may have brought him to familiar grounds but he was the farthest away from Kyuubi that was possible.

His mood was dark and he wasted no time, getting straight to the point. "Hey fur ball!" He howled. "Why aren't you healing me?"

The kitsune lazily peered at him through one large eye. "Silence kit. You're relentless drone is grating on my nerves."

Naruto blinked back, unfazed. "Why aren't I healing at my _normal_ pace?"

Kyuubi finally stirred, lifting his head from his paws and grinned down at his human jailer. "Simply because I have halted the chakra flow."

"That's what I thought... but why?" Naruto ground his teeth together in barely suppressed anger.

Kyuubi barked a mocking laugh. "You are always getting beaten, kit. And then you depend on my chakra to heal your injuries. I have no desire to constantly waste my energy rescuing you. Once I had made sure that your body was in no life threatening conditions, I left you to heal the weak _mortal_ way."

The mental dam restraining Naruto's pent up emotions finally broke and he yelled furiously at Kyuubi. "_I_ have to go and rescue Hinata! I know it doesn't mean a thing to you but how the hell am I supposed to do that, like _this_?" He gestured wildly at himself, only stopping when he realized that his spiritual body was completely unharmed.

Nonchalantly, Kyuubi studied him silently. "You are right kit, I do not care. _But_ I will heal your puny human body on one condition."

"What?" Naruto twitched and asked in a sullen voice.

The demon's eyes darkened and he grinned, revealing rows of sharp canines. "You allow me a conversation with Namikaze Minato."

O

Jiraiya had always known that Naruto was unexpected and he could never figured him out. But when the blonde had asked to see Minato, Jiraiya was left floundering and was unsure of how to proceed.

Now, he stood in front of Naruto's hospital room with Minato hovering behind him, heavily cloaked in genjutsu.

The ANBU glared suspiciously which Jiraiya could only reply to with an exaggerated innocent shrug.

"Is Hokage-sama expecting you, Jiraiya-sama?" Inu asked in a guarded tone.

The sannin sighed but he couldn't really blame them, the ANBU were just doing their job. "Hai." He cautiously made a move to open the door, when the other stationed guard jerked slightly forward.

"I am sorry Jiraiya-sama but the man behind you, we can not let him pass. He is under genjutsu."

There was a loud crash from inside the room, as if someone had thrown an object at the door.

"Oi, let them in! You need to relax. You take your job _way_ too seriously." There were several muttered curses following that statement and then Naruto yelled out again. "And look what you caused. I can't get my ramen and I was looking forward to that too..."

The ANBU guards bowed, allowing them to enter. Sure enough, when they stepped through, there was a bowl of instant ramen laying next to the door.

"Ne, Jiraiya-sensei..." Naruto whined. "Can you get me the ramen?"

The sannin caught Minato's eye and nodded slightly towards the ramen. Minato shot him a bewildered glance but bent down and picked up the bowl himself. With hesitant steps he walked over to the bed and held it out to his son.

Naruto glared up at him, his eyes narrowed. He stiffly nodded his thanks to Minato and accepted the bowl.

The Yondaime quickly masked his surprise and sat down in one of the provided chairs.

"So Naruto," Jiraiya clasped his hands behind his back, "You never explained to _me_ why you even wanted me to bring Minato here. I think we are both due and explanation."

"Yes, well actually there are _two_ reasons... iie, requests that I need to ask of you." Minato's shifted to gaze at Naruto when he realized that he was the one being asked.

"Jiraiya-sensei most likely told you that not too long ago I was once again targeted by Akatsuki. Obviously they failed to capture me, _although_ they did apprehend someone I have known for most of my life, someone who is very close to me. I'll be leading a team to infiltrate Akatsuki and return her here."

Naruto turned to Jiraiya. "_That's_ why I asked you to bring him here."

"I– I can't allow this." Jiraiya whispered. "Dammit Naruto! I've already lost Minato once... how would I cope with losing you both?"

Minato placed a hand on his sensei's shoulder. "I am sorry, Sensei. I never realized... but this _is_ my decision, not yours." He turned to face the Rokudaime. "It sounds like a trap."

"Oh, it is." He replied mildly with a smirk. "But I'm going to chance it. What is life without a little adventure?"

Minato placed his head in his hands and closed his eyes for a moment._ What better way to prove to the council that I'm back and I'm who I say I am... but it's obviously a trap. From what I've heard about Akatsuki, they'll be prepared._

Hesitantly he opened his eyes. "I'm sorry, but I can not."

Naruto's expression didn't change. "That's what I thought. But it was still worth a try... Well, you'll be here to take up the mantle in case I don't return."

The way he said that without any emotion caused Minato to wince and he turned his head to look at Jiraiya who was grim and silent.

"I have one last request." He said, his tone unnaturally soft. "Normally when I am wounded, Kyuubi will heal my body. After all, I die, he dies. But he is being stubborn and has drawn back his chakra and refuses to heal me. After a while, he gave me one condition. Kyuubi will heal me if he is allowed a conversation with his jailer. In other words, _you_."

The sounds around him were unnaturally loud. Time rushed past him in a roar. And for the second time in his life, Minato was truly frightened.

O

It had taken awhile and to an extent, Katsumi had become uncertain but when she gradually felt the barriers containing her chakra weakening, she was confident that Hachibi would succeed.

She flexed her fingers slowly, curling them into a fist. Feeling Hachibi's and her own chakra flowing through her system left Katsumi feeling whole again.

"What the hell are you doing, freak?" The guard shouted, glaring down at her in contempt. "All you've been doing for the past couple of minutes is staring at your hand. That isn't going to save you." He mocked.

The blonde looked up at him, her eyes seeing clearly for the first time since they had barricaded her.

"Hachibi," She whispered. "Forgive me. I can wait no longer."

Katsumi's hand shot out and she curled slender fingers around the man's throat. "It is all in your misfortune that you stood so close to the cell."

"Da-damn you demon. How...?" The guard growled out, his vision blurring as he realized that his life was in her hands.

She ignored his question and pulled him closer to her face. "Let me ask you something." Katsumi hissed, repeating familiar words with relish. "Do you want to die yet?"

"I only have one regret." His eyes were clear as they bore into her cold gaze. "I never did get to make you cry and plead... Like all those innocent lives you killed––

She tightened her grip around his neck, piercing his vein with clawed hands and watched as warm blood flowed freely down her arms.

"They were _not_ innocent." Katsumi whispered, sparing the corpse no backward glance. "They all mocked me. As did you."

O

**Mirb: Hey so, I hope you like our character we made up... we made her together isn't that awesome? :)... We stayed up to three in the morning making her or something... because I had to leave on a plane back home that day :( ... you see, I don't live in the same place as Tsuki... :) Dunno if that's good or bad. xD**

**Tsuki: It's a good thing! -pouts- Anyway, I'm hoping that since we're out of school that chapters won't take so long to post. Oh, and if you think Minato's acting selfishly... just give him time.**

**Dictionary of Japanese words:**

**Hachibi: Eight tails**

**Kiiri: Hidden Mist Village**

**Baka: Idiot/Stupid**


	8. AN

This is Tsuki speaking

This is Tsuki speaking... um.. I'm getting Mirb to post this. Why? Because my computer crashed and it won't be fixed for a while. I'm writing this from my aunt's computer by the way. I'm really sorry because it's been two months and then THIS happens... really I am. As soon as my computer is fixed I'll get chapter eight posted okay? Sorry, sorry, sorry! Thanks to all of you people who still stuck with us even after all this long wait :P Hope to be back soon!

-Tsuki


	9. A Chanced Encounter

**Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto or any other awesomeness related product/form of service/form of entertainment**

**Tsuki: I'm so sorry! But I told you I wouldn't quit the story. Mirb, on the other hand has been **_**very**_** discouraged! -nods head- But yeah, my computer died and I had the chapter almost finished and I didn't want to restart on another computer because the story wouldn't turn out the same... I wanted this version :P And I got it! Also school is **_**evil**_**!**

**Mirb: Hey...yes I was "discouraged"...Sorry guys, these past few months have been...really bad D= I'm pretty much better now though :]...FREAKIN SCHOOL SMELLS, ALSO. :] 3**

**Random quote: Bravo! Kyouya! Mon ami! Mon ami! Yahoo!**

**----Tamaki, from Ouran High School Host Club**

**A/N: The reason why Hinata didn't just use the Byakugan to see through her blindfold, was because the Byakugan is activated by chakra, right? And Akatsuki had stopped the flow of Hinata's chakra, therefore she couldn't use her Byakugan. Make sense? No? Well, I'm not a good explainer anyways...**

Chapter eight:

There was a soft, barely audible groan from across the cell as Hinata lifted her gaze to rest on the unconscious figure.

She stood up, legs shaky from lack of exercise, and made her way over to the bound captive.

"Here, you should drink this." She spoke softly, not wanting to startle the girl.

Her efforts were in vain as the young blond shot up, gasping in pain and turning to snarl at Hinata. "Your chakra is undetectable."

The blond's throat was scratchy and hoarse, Hinata noted distractedly, most likely from lack of use and dehydration.

"You're very weak because your body is straining to heal. You are recovering from many broken bones and wounds. At the moment, you've exhausted your chakra supply, also you have pulled a couple of muscles, from lack of use."

Hinata did not mention that if that were the case, this girl had probably just escaped from a prison only to be caught a second time.

The blond frowned, ignoring her cellmate's words. "Where are we?" Her voice was sharp, betraying nothing.

~O~

_Katsumi kept to the shadows, to avoid drawing attention to herself. Now that she had escaped from her prison, there was no way that they would get her back in there. _

_She itched to kill them all but knew that it was only a matter of time before the guard she murdered was discovered and prolonging that time was crucial._

_Being back in the open air was a wonderful sensation but Katsumi still felt imprisoned by the walls of Kiiri. Even so, her main objective was not to escape but rather, to regain a lost possession. She knew where it was kept, where they kept all dangerous weapons from the enemy._

_When Katsumi had finally reached the building, she circled it once, twice, checking for any traps added since she had last seen this place. Her blade was calling out to her, it had been too long since they one and the same._

_The sentries were weak, useless compared to Katsumi and she was in and out before her murdered guard was even found. _

"_Shimoyake," She whispered, stroking the midnight blade, "It's been a long time my friend..."_

_And then, the dark shadows descended upon her._

~O~

"Akatsuki." Katsumi spat that single word with such venom that Hinata was slightly taken aback.

She hissed wordlessly in anger, remembering the cloaked figures who had ambushed her just outside of Kiiri. Katsumi had no more than tasted freedom before it was cruelly yanked from under her feet.

"You really _should_ drink and eat something. Here, I saved some from earlier today." Hinata pressed on, offering out the scant amount_. _"I know it doesn't look like much... but it's all I can give."

"Eat it yourself." Katsumi spat, distancing herself physically and mentally from her cellmate. "I'd rather _die_ than give up Hachibi to them! He's been my one friend in all this _madness_."

Hinata paused, setting the food down gently on the dirt floor."I know that I can never fathom what you must have endured throughout your life, but I _do_ know what one jinchuuriki has gone through and it was awful. I don't need any knowledge about your history... I just want you to help me escape from here."

"Why would I help you?" Katsumi answered with a question.

"Because you want to be free as well... and you're human too." Hinata read the doubt and disbelief in Katsumi's blue orbs before it was disguised. "I'm Hyuuga Hinata, by the way."

"Don't bother with _formalities_. I'm not a human, am I? I'm a _demon_ and you can see that but are unable to admit to it. Humans are weak and pathetic creatures, ruled by their own fear and ignorance. They exert force when it is not needed and create the very demons that they fear so. I do not care who you are because I have no reason to respect your kind."

"That's fine by me." Hinata spoke softly. "You have your own demons to face but if I find a way out of here, I'm taking you with me."

Katsumi refused to budge until she was certain that Hinata was asleep. "I've faced my own version of demons for years." She whispered into the unforgiving darkness.

~O~

It was dark.

Pein noted this in slight frustration as he let his eyes drift around the circular room. Only half the candles were lit. Orochimaru certainly had a flair for melodramatics.

"Why have you left this place so dark?" Pein directed this question not at the snake sannin, but at Akatsuki as a whole. "But no matter. You were summoned here for a purpose. Orochimaru has a theory to share with us."

He inclined his head for the man to begin and Orochimaru leaned forward, ignoring the murderous glares. He was not afraid. They could not touch him and he was aware of the fact. Within Akatsuki, Orochimaru had been raised to a political level by Pein himself that was secondary only to the leader and his woman, Konan.

The sannin smirked. "We were unable to extract Hachibi from inside its host."

"We already know this." Hidan spoke loudly, directing his comment to no one in particular. "The bastard is stating the fucking obvious. What a waste of my prayer time."

There was a flash of annoyance in Pein's ringed orbs. "Hidan—

"It's fine, Pein-san." Orochimaru's lips curled, seemingly unfazed by the sardonic, harsh words. "I have a theory for this unusual situation. This jinchuuriki seems to be the only one truly in tune and accepting of her bijuu. _Perhaps_, Hachibi itself is unwilling to part from the host. If that is the case, Hachibi may have blocked the jinchuuriki's tenketsu from the inside so its chakra can not be forced out."

"So what are you suggesting, Orochimaru-san?" Konan inquired with a polite facade from Pein's side.

"I think," The snake sannin raised a brow mockingly as he studied his fingernails, "That we have found another use for Naruto-kun's bait."

~O~

Minato's mind worked furiously as he fought for a coherent answer.

Speaking with Kyuubi would not only allow him to embrace his fear but also, he would be able to confront Kyuubi on its plans for possessing his son.

On the other hand, allowing Kyuubi to heal Naruto's system would only accelerate the spread of its chakra throughout Naruto's chakra coils.

Naruto began drumming his fingers against the bed's frame. "I guess the answer is _no_ again. I can't very well fault you. Many grown men cower from Kyuubi... I just never thought that _you'd_ be one of them."His lips began to curl back into a quiet snarl of disgust.

Minato watched the animalistic trait that his son possessed. No doubt a _gift_ from the fox. "Kyuubi asked for me, did it not? Does it have something in particular to say to me?"

Naruto shrugged and winced slightly from the pain. "How should I know? The furball never shares anything with me. Kyuubi could want to ask you something, it may just want to see you after all these years... though I doubt it. Kyuubi _never_ does something without an objective in mind."

Bracing himself for his next words, Minato took a deep breath. "I will speak with Kyuubi."

~O~

"Why do you blindly follow Orochimaru's suggestions like a _fool_?"

Pein tiredly ran a hand over his face. "Konan..."

Her face was twisted in a mask of frustration and anger. "Iie. This is idiotic, not to mention problematic. The snake is plotting something."

"And so what if he is?" Pein questioned as he continued walking down the line of cells. "I am no fool. I prefer to have Orochimaru close by so that I may keep an eye out for any movements that he may make."

Konan glared at him for a moment and snorted. "I still see no need for following his _orders_."

"Ah, here we are." He was relieved to find an excuse to put the argument with Konan on hold.

The jinchuuriki sat at one end of the cell, her head lowered and did not even move when the Akatsuki members appeared. At the other end, was the Hyuuga girl who raised her head, terror clearly visible in her lavender orbs.

Pathetic.

"Hyuuga." The girl started when Pein addressed her. "You wish to be freed from here, do you not? I have a... proposition for you. Unblock the jinchuuriki's tenketsu."

Hinata glanced up. "None of you can?"

Konan hissed. The girl was foolishly attempting to turn the tables.

"No," Pein let a flicker of a smirk cross his lips, "We are not Hyuuga. But you can do it... and in exchange, your freedom."

Hinata snuck a look at Katsumi. "Fine. I'll do it but I need you to stop restraining my chakra."

"Of course. Just not yet. We shall be needing all Akatsuki members gathered for this." Pein left the underground chamber with Konan on his heels.

"What was all that?" She snapped angrily. "You're freeing the Hyuuga now?"

"No. Do you take me for a fool? We shall wait for Kyuubi's jinchuuriki to appear and when he is closing in, the Hyuuga will unblock Hachibi's tenketsu, thinking that she will be freed in time to save the jinchuuriki." Pein paused with a smirk on his lips. "And by then... we will have gained the last two jinchuuriki."

~O~

He ran his fingers through his hair and watched Naruto in apprehension, still slightly shaken from his encounter with Kyuubi.

The fox had forced Naruto out of his own subconscious, blocking it so he could not enter again. It had resulted in leaving his son's defenseless spiritual behind, acting as the connection between Minato and the physical world.

It had sicken him to watch as Kyuubi wrapped one of its many tails around Naruto in a mocking show of tenderness

"_I'm just... looking out for the kit, keeping his best interests in mind. Of course, we both have the same objective here. We don't want any harm to befall your__** son**__, am I correct? And such a powerful one as well. Such... possibilities."_

Minato's brows furrowed as he frowned. Kyuubi was aware of the blood relationship between him and Naruto, but would Kyuubi _accidently _let that slip as a way of ensuring revenge on Minato?

_Kyuubi is not truly worried for Naruto's safety. It just wants to protect his body for when it possesses him. Kyuubi does not even seem afraid that I may be able to strengthen the seal before it takes over. Such confidence... just how close is it?_

There was a low hiss from Naruto's direction and Minato blinked, taking in his son's crouched form as he clutched a hand to his head with Jiraiya next to him, patting him gently on the shoulder.

"What is wrong, Sensei?" Minato leapt quickly to his feet, dread pooling in his stomach. "Is Kyuubi...?"

Jiraiya shook his head, reasuring him that this was not a result of a possession.

"It's nothing." Naruto choked out, trying to regain his composure. "It's just something that happens periodically when I have a significant number of wounds to heal."

Fighting the urge to approach and comfort Naruto, Minato had to settle for hovering nearby and feeling useless. After a few mintues, the Rokudaime's breathing evened out and he straightened up.

Minato had steeled himself for facing his son's wrath, for facing Kyuubi but never had he been prepared for this.

Demon.

This could have been Kyuubi taking the form of a human. Minato held back a flinch as he took in Naruto's blood red orbs, slitted pupils, and darker, more pronounced markings.

"Don't be afraid of this. They'll fade after a moment." Naruto scoffed, before he turned away from Minato to stare out the window. "I remind you of Kyuubi, don't I?"

The Yondaime started at the much quieter, open voice which held an undercurrent of disappointment.

_Lies won't be enough for him._

"To be honest," Minato sighed, "I'm much more surprised than afraid... and for a moment you _did_ seem similar to Kyuubi but I thought '_He's still Uzumaki Naruto'_. And I realized that you are not Kyuubi."

Minato saw the tensing of the muscles in Naruto's back, a sign of fear. Was he afraid of love? Of having a paternal relationship? He sighed, his heart aching at the thought of the life his son must have led.

"Ero-sennin," Naruto muttered weakly, his voice thick, "I'm fine now. You can both go but can you get Sakura to come here. Tell her it's of great importance. She may come quicker."

"Naruto..." Jiraiya soothed. "Don't push yourself."

"I'm fine!" He snapped back, trying to disguise the unnatural tone of his voice.

"Right, come on Minato." Jiraiya called softly to Minato as he left the room.

The Yondaime turned to glance at Naruto one last time and saw him wrap his arms around himself, saw him press his head against the glass of the window and then Jiraiya softly closed the door for him.

"He was crying you know." Jiraiya said as they made their way out of the hospital.

Minato started, shooting the sannin a pleading glance, silently questioning him.

"You made him cry." Jiraiya explained. "Or rather, your words did. You see, you accepted so fully, without hesitation. He can't stand it because he_ wants_ to hate you and now, he's finding less to hold against you and hate you for."

~O~

"Always sending someone else to get me, never comes himself." Her brow softened slightly. "Well... I guess it can't be helped _this_ time, after all, he is in the hospital."

Sakura sighed as she gazed up the staircase. "Why _this_ floor?"

As she reached the top and swung open the door to Naruto's room, Sakura was met with a sight that nearly gave her a heart attack.

"What the hell? You idiot!" She shrieked as she lunged forward, tackling Naruto back onto the bed as he paced towards it. "Are you bleeding? What's wrong?" Sakura asked quickly as Naruto winced.

"No," He paused, answering her first question, "But I think I just broke a rib when you attacked me."

Sakura's eyes narrowed threateningly. "How come you're up? I thought Kyuubi refused to heal you."

"We compromised." He stated simply with a tight smile.

The kunoichi studied him for a moment "I don't even want to know what that means. But the main thing is—

"The main thing is," Naruto interrupted, "Why I called for you."

"No actually. I was thinking more along the lines of the fact that you could have come to get me yourself. But yes, let's get to the point of this meeting."

Naruto's eyes became cold and his voice took on a distant tone. "You'll be accompanying me for the rescue mission. We may need an expert medic-nin as well as an excellent kunoichi."

"Fine," Sakura spoke in an agreeable tone, happy to help. "Who else have you chosen?"

"Shikamaru?"

Sakura replied promptly. "Has an ambassador's mission in Suna, though he's probably spending a lot of time with Temari-san."

Naruto clicked his tongue. "Che. And Kiba?"

"He's here." Sakura smiled lightly. "He's been demanding a mission while you've been out. I'm sure Kiba will be eager to help get Hinata back."

"That's good. Is Sai in?"

"Sai? He got back from a mission just recently but he can handle it."

"What about Neji?" Naruto winced at the mention of his best friend who had been avoiding him out of anger. "It'll be an advantage to have the Byakugan on our side."

"No." Sakura noticed how the tension in Naruto's shoulders seemed to relax slightly at that word and she smirked. "Out on a mission."

"Hmm... how's about Hanabi-san?" Naruto tapped a finger against his chin.

Sakura's eyes widened, surprised that Naruto had made that choice. "Hanabi?" She asked uncertainly. "She's a strong kunoichi and I respect her, but don't you find that she can be a little... hardheaded?"

"She's had to deal with prejudices. People underestimate her. Hanabi-san is quite gifted, yet people overlook that factor, only seeing a young child. Is she not a jounin?"

"...Yes." The kunoichi blew through her nose in obvious frustration.

The blonde ignored her, choosing to push forward with his persuasion. "Plus, Hanabi-san is a _Hyuuga_, meaning the Byakugan. She is the logical choice."

"Aa, I realize that," Sakura continued, oblivious to the growing smirk on Naruto's lips, "It's just that—

"Just that Hanabi-san is better than you at ninjutsu." Naruto rolled his eyes, noticing her flushed expression. "Yare yare, that's it, isn't it? You can't _stand_ that someone _younger_ than you, is more apt."

Sakura frowned at the grinning Hokage. "Damare." She huffed, all in good humor. "I trust you, and since you seem to believe in Hanabi..." The pink haired woman trailed off.

"Just try to work with her. With your brains, you can figure out what would become of a dysfunctional team."

Sakura froze at the door, as she was preparing to gather the requested shinobi. "Flattery is not the reason why I have agreed to this, remember that. I really _do_ trust you, but Naruto, if it comes to a fight... this is Akatsuki."

The Rokudaime sighed, running a hand through blonde locks. "I plan to retrieve Hinata without combat. A smaller squad does mean less attack force but our goal is not to a execute an ambush, do not forget that. We have on our side, the element of surprise. True, they are expecting us but in a larger squad, to do exactly that. Ambush. Akatsuki is expecting this because they know me. Which is why there will be no battle. Too many casualties would be accounted for.

And if it does come to a fight," He continued, answering her unspoken query, "I have strong, efficient shinobi with me. I can trust you all with my back."

~O~

"Silence yourself, Inuzuka. You are positively droning."

Kiba shot a furious glare at the young Hyuuga. "Tch. I still don't see why Naruto wants this midget tag—

He was cut off as a sharp pain blossomed slightly below his ear. Kiba glanced down, disguising his wince. "A rock?! What the hell—

For the second time, Kiba was interrupted.

"If that pebble had been thrown with a little more force, it could render you unconscious, Inuzuka. Next time you feel the need to insult me, think back to this day." Hanabi's tone was impassive and calculating.

With a wordless snarl of frustration, Kiba started towards the younger shinobi, but was halted in his tracks as Sakura placed a comforting on his shoulder.

"Don't." She shook her head, inwardly sympathizing. "You should walk with Sai. At least there will be no goading into arguing."

Kiba slowed his pace down to match that of the artist, all the while glaring an imaginary hole into the back of Hanabi's head and muttering a wide variety of swear words.

Sakura sighed in relief as they reached Naruto's office, the tension was tangible in the air. The blonde had hastily made his way back after her strict medical examination,

"Come in!" The Hokage called, fidgeting almost visible in his voice alone.

Hanabi stepped deliberately in front of Kiba, cutting him short.

"She's being purposefully vindictive!"

Naruto mentally groaned, so much for a functional team. "Hanabi-san," He addressed the kunoichi who had sunk into a low bow, "Stand up, please. You should not bait him. And Kiba, you should know better than to allow it."

"Sure, sure." The Inuzuka waved off Naruto's berating, slinging an arm around his shoulder. "You know, I think I've figured out why you summoned us here."

Hanabi rolled her eyes sarcastically skyward. "We've _all_ figured that out, dog."

Kiba twitched, but with a stern glance from Naruto, remained where he was.

"Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hanabi, Sai, Inuzuka Kiba. I have chosen the four of you to accompany me on the retrieval mission of Hyuuga Hinata." He looked thoughtful, then added as an after thought. "As some of you may have already guessed."

Naruto observed with a small smile as Hanabi and Sai remained impassive, Sakura, already knowing the information grinned lightly at Kiba's reaction, who was currently jumping around in his excitement.

"Begin your preparations." He spoke when things had calmed down. "We leave in a day."

~O~

**Tsuki: Ah yes, if anyone is interested in what I'm listening to today! -note sarcasm- It is... **

**-enter drum roll- ... "Poker Face"! Yay... The chapters **_**will**_** be coming more regularly now...hopefully. Oh yes... Merry Christmas! (To you people that celebrate it)**

**Mirb: I'm not listening to any of that...odd music. It's okay...I guess. I'm listening to "I Set My Friends On Fire. My friend got me the CD for Christmas and I was like 'ZOMGZWTFDIDYOUFINDTHAT?!' It was great. They're pretty screamy. I don't usually like screamy stuff? D= Anyways, yeah...enjoy that? Lots of different stuff going on, ehh? Woo... Anyways, Happy Holidays!! =]**

**Dictionary of Japanese words:**

**Shimoyake: Frostbite**

**Damare: Shut up**

**Yare yare: The equivalent to "man oh man" or "boy oh boy" or "my oh my" etc.**


End file.
